No Time For Love
by Prince-Kitten
Summary: A mystery woman from Setsuna's past appears and takes an interest in Rei and Ami. Can the senshi get them back?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yes the title is somewhat corny but it came from a devoted stalker and honestly I thought it fit nicely so there! blows raspcerry and runs away

Disclaimer: I don't own em', I just play with them. Except for Kira. I created her and she's mine, not yours, MINE! Unless you pay up front of course...

****

****

Setsuna sighed as she watched Haruka playfully arm-wrestle their young daughter. The blond-haired senshi was seemingly losing and Hotaru was eating it up. Michiru looked on, amused by her lover's antics. Setsuna knew that Haruka wasn't actually losing. She could out wrestle any of the senshi and most of the women and men in the entirety of Japan. She knew that Hotaru was also aware of the fact. Despite her young age, she was quite grown up and well beyond such silly games. Or so Setsuna thought. Hotaru finally succeeded in pushing her 'papas' arm to the table and was cheered by Michiru. Having lost, Haruka sagged against Michiru, playfully whimpering as Hotaru taunted her. As Hotaru danced Michiru ruffled Haruka's hair and gave her a quick kiss. Reassuring her that even though she'd lost to their 11 year old daughter, she had scored major brownie points. It was that particular sight which had caused Setsuna's rather deep and lamenting sigh. Having to live with the most lovey-dovey romantic couple the senshi had ever and would ever see could take it's toll on you. Added with the mushy seen in front of her came her futuristic knowledge of each of the other scouts. She knew eventually, they would each find their own soulmate and be just as lovey-dovey. And she, would remain alone. Granted, she hadn't looked up her own future and did her best to avoid seeing things that had anything to do with her personal life so she didn't technically know for sure that she would be alone. But with each of the senshi effectively taken out of the picture, and a very few amount of other immortals to choose from, logic dictated that her future was not a happy one. Even her young daughter, the senshi of death and destruction, had a future filled with mushy holidays and much snuggling. With the pink-haired daughter of the Queen of love no less! Setsuna sighed again and turned to look out the window. The phone rang and Hotaru bounded over to it, still high from her victory.

"Hello?... Hi Minako-san! Guess what? I just beat Haruka-papa at arm-wrestling!... No she didn't let me win! I did it all by myself!" Setsuna smiled as she watched Hotaru talk elatedly into the phone drawing similar smiles from the other two parents. "When?... Now?... Idunno, I'll ask." Hotaru turned to them and addressed all three at once. " Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, Minako-san wants to know if we want to go over to Rei-san's and have dinner with everyone." Setsuna smiled at the request. After the last battle with Sailor Galaxia, Usagi had decided that she wasn't close enough to her friends and insisted on regular get-togethers. Usually at Rei's and much to the priestess's annoyment as Usagi never helped to clean up. Exchanging quick glances, all three parents nodded and Hotaru related the information. She hung up and beamed at them.

"I'll go get my coat!" She announced and ran off. Setsuna grinned and stood to get her own coat. Haruka and Michiru did the same, standing in unison much to Setsuna's internal annoyment. Hotaru bounded back down the hall, coat in tow, and together they walked out the door.

Minako grinned as she hung up the phone.

"They're on their way." She announced and Usagi cheered. She danced around and Rei snorted.

"You just want to see Haruka-san!" She taunted and Usagi turned to stick her tongue out.

"Nuh-uh! I have Mamo-chan! You want to see Haruka-san!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" Ami sighed as yet another raspberry fight started.

"That's the third one tonight." Makoto said as she sat down across from Ami.

"Fourth." Ami corrected. " They had one before you got here." Makoto sweat-dropped and Ami nodded her agreement, as humorous as it was, sometimes the sheer number of fights they had was ridiculous. The fight came to an abrupt halt as a knock on the door sounded.

"Yay! They're here!" Usagi cried out and ran over to the door.

"That was fast." Minako said. " I just called."

"With Haruka-san driving?" Makoto offered and they all sighed. Usagi opened the door and there stood a single figure who was almost as tall as Haruka.

"I'm sorry, are you lost?" Usagi asked and the figure shook her head.

"Are you hear for the shrine's services? I'm a priestess here. Can I help you?" Rei asked and walked up to stand next to Usagi.

"Perhaps you can." The figure, a girl, spoke in a soft voice and lifted her head to meet Rei's eyes. Neither moved for several moments and Makoto and Ami stood.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi asked quietly, touching her friend on the shoulder. Rei didn't move and Makoto and Ami moved closer. The girl turned and looked at Usagi, meeting her eyes just as she'd done with Rei. Usagi seemed transfixed and blanked out. Now really nervous Makoto moved a bit in front of Ami and into a fighting stance. Minako stood just behind her.

"No need for that." The girl said in a soft voice and stared at Makoto as she walked into the room. Makoto, who had been moving forward, froze and blanked just as Rei and Usagi had done. Ami and Minako moved quickly to pull out their wands but the girl shot across the room faster than Ami had thought possible. She put a finger under Minako's chin and lifted her head. At the same time she touched Ami's shoulder and Ami found the suddenly moving didn't seem all that important. Once Minako had frozen like the others, the girl lifted Ami's head and met her eyes. Ami whimpered as she stared into ice-blue eyes and felt her body stop moving and go numb. The girl smiled and stepped away from her.

"Sit." She commanded and Ami found herself, and the other girls, walking to the couch and sitting down. Their eyes were clear now and reflected the same fear that Ami's did. Once they had all sat down the girl laughed and pulled down the hood that had masked her face. She was as young as they were, quite pretty, with short red hair but something about her was off. Aside from her ability to freeze them she had this aura around her, and it chilled them to the bone. " Now, now." She chided in a melodic voice."Don't look so scared. I don't plan on hurting you lovely little ladies. In fact, I'm going to help you. Two of you to be exact." She smiled at Ami and Rei who were sitting on one side of the couch. Despite the momentary panic, Ami relaxed marginally realizing that if it was her and Rei she wanted, then she wasn't after Usagi or the Millennium crystal. The girl opened her mouth to talk again then shut it and cocked her head to the side. After a few moments of silence the sound of a car could be heard. " It seems we're going to have company. Be good now." She ordered and went to stand just behind the door seeming to blend into the shadows. The girls had no choice but to sit still.

Outside, Setsuna was stepping out of Haruka's car, greatfull as always to have survived a trip with Haruka behind the wheel. Haruka and Michiru had started on the path to the house and Setsuna looked to Hotaru. The young girl was frozen, staring at the house.

"Hotaru-chan?" She questioned but the girl didn't say a word. Setsuna looked up at the shrine but couldn't see anything wrong. Haruka and Michiru, realizing that there was a problem, now joined Setsuna.

"Hotaru-chan, what is it?" Michiru asked, kneeling beside her.

"Something is off." She said and Setsuna felt a chill run through her.

"What? Where?" Haruka demanded, her hand already going for her wand.

"Up there. In the house. Something... something isn't right." She said and focused on Setsuna. The green-haired women nodded and pulled out her own wand. In less than a minute, the outer senshi stood in full dress. Setsuna and Hotaru made their way up the steps and Haruka and Michiru made for the back. As they walked up the steps Setsuna wracked her brain for information. She had no idea what Hotaru was worried about and that scared her. She always knew about important things. She'd even known about Sailor Galaxia, but whatever had Hotaru so bothered wasn't registering and that freaked her out. She used the edge of her staff to knock on the door but no one answered. She and Hotaru nodded at each other and she slowly opened the door. There weren't any bodies strewn across the floor which was usually a good thing. Nor was there any blood, damage, or any sign of struggle. She and Hotaru stepped fully into the room and then spotted the girls, all sitting down on the couch. It seemed anti-climatic save for the absolute fear in their eyes. Each looked absolutely frantic as Hotaru rushed forward to untie them. Much to her surprise there were no ropes. As she searched, Setsuna took another step forward and looked into Ami's eyes. They kept looking at something...behind her? She spun just in time to watch a figure drop from the ceiling. It stood and turned out to be a girl who met her eyes. Setsuna froze and not just because of the girl's paralyzing abilities. Her heart constricted and she felt tears prick the back of her eyes as she stared at the girl in front of her. She uttered a single word before she was frozen completely.

"Kira-chan." The girl started at her name and stepped closer, examining Setsuna. Inwardly, Setsuna realized that Kira would not be able to recognize her as a senshi, if she remembered her at all.

"How do you know my name senshi?" She demanded and Setsuna almost whimpered at the sound of her voice. It didn't surprise her that Kira knew they were senshi but they had no time to finish the conversation. Hotaru ran past Setsuna and Kira jumped back. Setsuna almost sighed. She knew very well that Kira could take her out, as well as Haruka and Michiru if she'd trained at all in the past thousand years. _Kami-sama. Has it really been that long?_ she asked herself. But indeed it had been. Since before the fall of the Millennium Kingdom. Kira had already captured Hotaru, holding her in what seemed like a hug. Setsuna watched as Hotaru went limp and the straightened, now under her spell. Satisfied, Kira released her and walked back over to Setsuna. " I asked you how you knew my name. You can talk now." Setsuna felt the power on her voice drop but her throat was still tight and her mouth dry. Kira frowned and went to step closer then cocked her head. " Didn't four of you get out of the car?" Timing was everything and Haruka and Michiru had it down. They choose that exact moment to burst through the back door. They charged but stood no chance. Using her super-human speed, Kira grabbed Michiru and took her across the room giving her enough time to paralyze her before Haruka got to them. A few more twists and Haruka was as motionless as the others. Kira pointed to the couch and they all walked and joined Ami, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, and Rei.

"My my. What are the senshi doing here? Surly I'm not a big enough threat to warrant all of you?" Kira taunted and no-one moved. Kira sighed and now addressed Setsuna again. " You. I asked you before how you know my name. Answer!" Still, Setsuna said nothing. Most humans would have talked by now, and Setsuna could certainly feel the pull to tell her everything but being a senshi had it's ups and resisting demons was one of them. Instead she sat, able only to gape in wonder at the woman before her. Kira sighed. " Oh well. Not a big deal. But honestly, what are the senshi doing here? Unless... No! You guys are senshi too?" Kira giggled and leaned over Ami. " Let's see there's supposed to be a pocket somewhere here..." Ami whimpered as Kira pulled out her wand in triumph. "You are a senshi! Mercury by the symbol right? Wow. This'll make you taste even better." Ami's eyes widened as did the others and Kira laughed. " Geese, calm down. I'm no cannable. Taste like this. " She said and opened her mouth allowing gleaming fangs to show. Setsuna shuddered remembering the feel of the sharp teeth teasing her neck and watched Ami shudder to. Though not for the same reason. " See? I'm a vampire. And relax, I wasn't planning on killing you. It's more beneficial to keep you alive. Especially now that I know you're a senshi. You're lucky I'm such a nice girl. Do you know how much you'd each be worth where I come from? Especially the Princess. I mean, that you're all alive is incredible." They all looked clueless and Kira grinned. "Vampires are immortal you know. I was around before the Kingdom went ku-put. Everyone thought you were all dead. Granted, most people I knew were thrilled by the idea. So, for you all to be alive, I'm guessing you were re-incarnated. So, let's see who you all are." Setsuna watched as she removed each girls wand and set them down in a pile on the table behind her.

"So, the princess was re-incarnated too huh? What about your mom?" Usagi ducked her eyes and Kira nodded. " I didn't think so. Now, about you guys. How to get you to detransform..." Setsuna whimpered in the back of her throat. If they de-transformed, Kira might recognize her. " But there is a problem. There's too many of you. Unless, the 'crown price' was re-incarnated as a girl? That would explain it. So, who is it?" She reached out and pulled away Haruka's wand. She grinned and Haruka appeared in normal clothes again. " You're Uranus. " Nice, maybe I should take you too. The Outers were supposed to be powerful and I haven't had a good fight in decades. Besides, you're pretty hot." Haruka just growled and Kira laughed. She walked and put the wand with the others then returned and pulled away Michiru's. " Neptune. A true pleasure I assure you." She grinned and again, put it with the others. She faced Setsuna and Hotaru. " So it must be one of you. Let's try you first little one. You have a lot of strength coming off of you." She pulled away Hotaru's wand and her jaw dropped as she looked at it. " Saturn? You're Sailor Saturn? You're not supposed be alive. Hot damn. No wonder you have so much power. That would explain it. But you're just a kid." Hotaru glared. " Too bad you're not older. The harbinger of Death? I can't imagine a taste sweeter." She grinned as she talked and forced Hotaru's head up. " I could always take you with me now and wait till you grow up. If I were a evil vampire, I'd just take you right here. Witnesses or no. I know many who'd consider you worth so much more as an innocent child." She whispered the last line as she stared into Hotaru's eyes. Haruka strained against the paralysis and Kira pulled away and laughed.

"Calm down. I said if. I'm not that bad." She grinned and turned to Setsuna. " Now, for you. Let's see who you really are and find out why a senshi knows who I am. 'Crown Prince', or Pluto?" Setsuna's heart rate went through the roof as Kira pulled her wand away. She turned to place it with the others as Setsuna felt herself return to human form. Kira turned back, a smile on her face, and absolutely froze when she saw Setsuna. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to cry. The rest of the girls were absolutely clueless and looked between Setsuna and Kira. Kira walked slowly up to Setsuna and kneeled so they were face to face. Shivering she hesitantly reached a hand out and stroked the side of her face. It took every ounce of will-power Setsuna had not to lean into the touch.

"Setsuna-chan?" She whispered and Setsuna had to swallow her tears at the sound of her same. " Setsuna-chan, is that really you?" Kira just stared in awe at her and Setsuna wasn't doing much more. The others were looking to each for answers but no one knew anything. " How are you...I mean, what are you... I mean, you're a senshi?" Setsuna swallowed hard. " I don't get it. If, if you're a senshi, why , why did you... why did you leave? You're immortal too right? So, why did you leave?" Her voice had risen in level and Setsuna averted her eyes as a tear slipped from Kira's.

"The law." She whispered out and Kira pulled back like she'd been shot.

"The law? What law...?" She stood and took several steps back as it hit her. " The law. You left, because of that?" She looked angry now and Setsuna kept her gaze down. "Answer me dammit! Is that why you left!" Setsuna swallowed everything. Every bit of pain and fear she had in her and looked up into the face of the only woman she'd ever truly been in love with.

"I'm a senshi first." She said, just above a whisper and Kira stepped back again. She sat down hard on the table behind her.

"I don't believe it. This whole time, this whole time! I thought you actually gave a damn! I thought that I'd meant something to you! I kicked myself everyday after you left. Every day! Even now, a thousand years later! Cursing myself for being immortal. I though that somehow, maybe, if I could just stop, that you'd come back. I can't believe you left because of that, because of her!" With that Kira stood and snarled, she lifted Usagi up by her shoulders and growled. " You! It's your mother's fault. Her and her dammed law! I never believed what everyone said. How we were all better off with out her, but I do now." Usagi whimpered and Kira went vampiric fully allowing her eyes to glow and her fangs to gleam.

"Stop!" Setsuna yelled and Kira turned to her, dropping Usagi back on the couch. The poor girl looked ready to cry or wet herself. " I left on my own accord Kira-san. I did. She didn't have anything to do with it." Kira barked out a laugh.

"Even now you choose your Princess, your Queen. Did she mean so much to you? Does she now? Do they? I was going to take them before, but now it means even more. All those stories of your friends, it's them right? Same names too? So, I'll be taking, who? Ami-san and Rei-san right?" Ami and Rei jumped and Makoto growled as did Haruka. "That would make you Makoto, and which of you is Minako-san?" Minako's eyes widened and Kira glared at her. " Stupid clueless girls. Just as slow in this life as you were in the last. You should be thanking me for taking them and away from the pain you cause. You two must be Haruka-san and Michiru-san. No 'crown prince'? Not a big loss there. Earth's defender was such a loser anyway. We're better off. And you little one, I don't know. You weren't alive then. Oh well. I could find out if it were that important. And maybe I will. Maybe I will come back for you. But right now, I'm taking them. Save for you little one, there's no taste sweeter than a heart that suffers from unrequited love, and you two have it bad." Ami blushed and Rei gaped. " Yeah, I could feel it off you a mile away. That's why I came. But now I know for sure. You all probably have the same tendencies as you did in the last life." She picked up Rei over her shoulder and held Ami under her arm. They both looked shocked. " It's kinda funny huh Setsuna? The three of us all have something in common. We've all been shot-down by you." Kira spoke with a tear in her eye and Setsuna whimpered again. Brave front or no, she was hurting. " See you later little one. And you, good bye Setsuna-...san." She whispered. With a small puff of smoke that was more for effect than anything else, Kira, along with Rei and Ami, disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The chapters will alternate between the two storylines until pretty much the end. Just to let you know.

Disclaimer: Yes yes, the 'bad guy' is named after and does resemble the bad guy from Utena but 1: He fits the part really well and 2: obviously it's isn't the series character. Kira is still the only one I own. I'm a little dissapointed that no one has made an offer on her...wicked grin

Kira grinned as the smoke around her disappeared. It was a neat little trick, one that she'd learned at least 400 years ago, and it came in handy for dramatic effect. As the air cleared, the smoky view around her and the girls gave way to a medium sized living room of sorts. Decorated with reds, maroons, and black of course, it was plush and comfortable. A perfect little place to relax. She set Ami down and swung Rei from her shoulder to put her beside the other startled girl. She couldn't help the small smile at their looks of shock and anger, mixed in a very interesting way. Being a demon, she couldn't help but delight in the little bit of fear that they gave off, and her vampiric side's penchant for blood detection was going crazy over the innocence and power they exuded. But, she had wanted some permanent friends, even before she'd known they were both senshi and Setsuna's friends, and biting them right off the bat wouldn't help relations. As Rei and Ami looked around in wide-eyed wonder at the lavish room before them, Kira took the opportunity to close her eyes and do her best to push the image of Setsuna from her mind. Nearly a thousand years later and the sight of her still made her heart flutter. And to find out who she was... Well, she could deal with all of that later. Right now, she had guests to entertain.

"You like? I hope so. It used to be a bit dreary but I spruced it up when I decided to go get company. Please, make yourselves at home." Rei and Ami turned to her and Kira was rewarded with Rei's evil face as she had come to call it in the month or so of watching her. It was rare to piss her off to that extent, but she did look incredibly beautiful. And Ami, as mad as she had to be in the situation, just stared with an annoyed blush.

"What do you mean make ourselves at home? This isn't home! Take us back there right now or else I'll..." Kira sighed interrupting her.

"Or else you'll what my little Senshi of fire? Without your wand you can't transform and you don't really think you have a chance at beating a thousand year old vampire as a human do you?" Rei fumed but obviously couldn't think of a smart comeback. It was not in her nature to be out argued, even by Ami, and being outdone by someone who just kidnapped her definitely didn't help her mood. Ami just stood there her head cocked to the side. "Yes?" Kira asked her, sensing the question before Ami had a chance to voice it. Caught off guard she blushed a bit then cleared her throat.

"Why us?"

"What?"

"Why us? If you've been around for a thousand years you must have met thousands of people full of unrequited love. Why did you pick us?" Kira grinned again. Trust Ami to ask a hard and completely unexpected question. Ami stared as Kira grinned. She really did want to know. If she was talking about what they each felt for Usagi that was one thing, but then she did call both Makoto and Minako idiots. _Funny. I knew Rei-chan was in love with Usagi-chan, but with Minako-chan? _

"Honestly, I've been looking for someone or a few someones to share life with for a while now. But I haven't found anyone really special. Most of the ones I talked to were eager to go off with a vampire and forget their worries but, I don't know, they just didn't hold my interest. The one or two that I took back with me ended up going with Akio-san willingly so I just kept looking.

"Akio-san?" Ami asked quietly, interested in the story. Rei still stood with her arms crossed, glaring. Kira sighed and sat down.

"He's another vampire. I met him not too long after I first became one. He's as old as me as far as vampire years go. He's not really a friend, but we're not enemies. The two of us are the strongest, oldest vampires that we know about. He hangs around to make sure I won't threaten him. I'm the only one strong enough to take him down. And likewise, he's the only one I know who poses a serious threat to me. He still has hopes that I'll bond with him so we can rule the underworld or living world because we're so powerful. I don't really have any interest in him so he settles for annoying me and trying to bring out my inner demon. You know, my full evil power." Seeing Ami's confused look she grinned.

"I haven't given in which is why I don't kill when I feed or force anyone. I've seen what it can do to you to embrace your evil side and I'm not all that keen to do so. Anyway, so here I am searching for a playmate or two to pass the boring nights with when I stumble on your little group of friends. You two give off this aura of loneliness that's just staggering. So, I look a little closer and find not only are you two lonely, you're in love and it's unrequited. Being in a state of unrequited love myself, I decided to give you two a break and offer up living in peace for a while. Now, knowing who you truly are, I feel even better about my choice. You can live a long time so turning you won't be an issue for a while, if at all, and, I've saved you both from a lot of unhappiness."

"How exactly is kidnapping us against our will saving us from unhappiness?" Rei interjected and Kira leaned back into the couch.

"You think that living for the past few years with unrequited love for several different people is pain? If your lives follow the trend from your last lives, you guys are gonna be alone for quite a while. Setsuna-ch...san told me about her friends though at the time I didn't know you were senshi. About how you were each in love with her for a long time, and then were turned down."

"I am not in love with Setsuna-san!" Rei yelled at her, dropping her hands to her sides in fists and Kira grinned.

"You may not be in love with her yet but how long have you known her huh? A year or so? And you can't deny having at least a crush on her. Do you really think it'd stay that harmless over the course of 1000 plus years?" Rei flushed and crossed her arms again.

"Would you like to deny your crush Ami-chan?" Ami blushed a few shades deeper than Rei but shook her head.

"Crushes aren't exactly unrequited love you know." Rei snorted and Kira smiled softly.

"I said you were in love with her in the last life, not this one. No, in this one, you're in love with the same people you were completely in love with in the last one. You, my little ice queen, have once again fallen hard for your best friend, the green-eyed goddess of thunder herself. Right?" Kira asked Ami, leaning forward from her sitting position on the couch. Ami was absolutely adorable when she blushed and now was no exception. She didn't confirm Kira's statement, only ducked her head and clasped her hands together. Kira smiled a bit wider when she noticed Rei's small smile at the girls blush. _With a little help, maybe they could help each other... _Kira triumphed inwardly at the thought and almost immediately used her powers to fill the air with little wisps of lust and love and need that would latch onto the girls' subconciousness's without them even realizing it. Ami, who was still to embarrassed to notice Kira's smile, just concentrated on her shoes. _Was I really in love with Makoto in the last life too? Oh dear_ Deciding that poor Ami had blushed enough, Kira turned on Rei who almost jumped in shock.

"And you fire princess, you seem to have repeated your last life, just not in the same order. Let's see. First, a brief crush on someone named Mamoru, the Crown Prince I believe? Which is almost immediately if not overlapped by a very, very intense love for Usagi who is the princess? One quite different from the other girls' love I might add. Then, added to that permanent love which you and I know has no hope of coming to be, and apparently will stay with you for most of if not all of your life comes the crush on Setsuna, though yours is less intense than Ami-chan's. Followed by, and I'm not entirely sure how far into this one you are, a slow, growing love for Minako which will turn into a permanent love just as strong as your love for Usagi." Rei, who had started to blush as soon as Kira had mentioned Mamoru, had by now turned a dark red that surpassed even Ami.

"I...I...I am not in love with Minako." Rei sputtered in her defense and tightened her fists. Sure Minako was beautiful and kind and sweet. Sure her eyes were a gorgeous blue and being with her made her about as happy as being with Usagi. And sure she had a great body but... Kira just cocked her head.

"Yet?" Rei blushed again but sighed and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Yet." She confirmed and Kira stood to walk in front of her. The little wisps were already taking effect which is why when she tilted Rei's head up to meet her eyes, only sadness and longing stared back, and not the venomous hatred of just a few minutes ago.

"I can take that pain away you know. Lessen it at the very least. Wouldn't you like to go at least one day without crying Rei-chan? Wouldn't it feel good to be loved?" As she spoke she'd stepped closer to Rei, allowing one hand to cup the shorter girl's cheek. Rei opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she just settled for staring into the mesmerizing eyes of the girl before her.

"How?" Came Ami's voice from behind her breaking the spell. Shaking it off, Rei realized how close she was and stepped back. Unfazed Kira stepped away giving her space and turned to Ami.

"It's very easy actually. With a bite."

"A bite?"

"Mmhmm. Vampires have a very unique talent. Much like the mosquito we can induce a feeling of numb when we feed. But we can do so much more considering that we are much more advanced than an insect. We can induce happiness, joy, love, lust. Anything they want. Since I would be taking from you, I'd be all too happy to give back."

"Like a drug? Just a temporary high?" Rei demanded.

"It can be as temporary or as long term as you want."

"I really don't feel like living as an emotional zombie. Even if it means escaping heartache for a while." Rei snorted and Ami nodded in agreement. Kira laughed a bit.

"For a while?You really don't know do you? I'm not talking a few years here. You are both destined for years of pain. Setsuna turned you both down even though she told me she knew your true love wouldn't be returned for decades, if at all. You are truly lucky in this life. You went through all of your crushes in the same short period. Can you imagine the hope of falling in love different times over the course of _your_ lifetimes and never having anyone love you back? Besides, you wouldn't be zombies. Along with giving feeling, we can take it away. I can lessen your attachment to your unrequited loves. How would it feel to be free of your attachment? Of that burden?"

"You can do that? I... I've read about vampires, but I didn't know that was a power too." Rei asked and Kira smiled at her softly. She'd break first. She could feel it. The small bit of hope in her eyes told the story. And the lust in the very back of her eyes was also a sign. _Thank you horny doujinshi writers for showing the world the wonders of being seduced by a vampire_

"I can do many things with my powers Rei-chan." Kira responded, dropping her voice an octave or two and stepping back up to her. "I can make you feel soo good. Even if just for a while. Would you like to feel what it's like Rei-chan? Just a trial run of sorts? Would you like me to show you what it feels like to be loved?" She cupped Rei's cheek and again and stared into the raven-haired girls eyes. Rei swallowed hard but didn't look away.

"I don't think so." Kira raised an eyebrow at Rei's tenacity but smiled and shrugged her shoulders, stepping back and releasing her hold on the girl.

"Suit yourself. But I'm in no hurry. I can afford to wait for you." Rei growled lightly.

"Wait my ass, take us back now." Kira just grinned and crossed her arms.

"Do you really think I would go through all the trouble of finding and bringing you here if I was just going to let you go like that?" Now Ami spoke up.

"And how long do you expect to keep us here?" She asked angrily and Kira tilted her head, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hmm, as long as it takes I guess." Ami looked at her in shock and Rei nearly stomped her foot.

"It won't matter how long you keep us here. We're not just going to give in to the person who just kidnapped us." Rei fumed and Kira quirked a grin.

"So what are you going to do? Stay angry at me forever? Think of ways to escape? I told you that you don't have any hope of beating me." Rei clenched her fists and Kira sighed. "Fine, you don't believe me?" She stepped back and spread her arms out. "Go ahead, try and take me." Ami looked suspiciously at her but Rei immediately steepled her fingers and began chanting. Then she pulled a ward out and flung it, striking Kira on the forehead. Kira was actually shocked to feel a small jolt from the paper. _She's stronger than I thought_. Kira smiled and, almost relishing the look of shock in Rei's eyes, slowly peeled the ward from her forehead and let in flutter to the ground, harmless. "I told you." She said to Rei's shocked face and Ami shook her head. Sensing a weakness Kira moved to her.

"You've been in love with Makoto-san for quite a while haven't Ami-chan?" Ami nodded slowly, looking down. "Wouldn't it feel good to have someone hold you close, whisper into your ear, look into your eyes and tell you how much they care?" Ami shivered but nodded again slowly, enveloped by her fantasy of Makoto holding her. Kira stepped up to her as she had done with Rei and leaned over, whispering softly into her ear. "Wouldn't it be nice to simply be loved?"

Ami looked up into Kira's eyes, caught by the gleam in them and the feeling of someone close. _To be loved..._ She thought, shivering again. Rei was still standing off to the side, fingering her now useless ward, to shocked to notice Ami's predicament and come to her rescue. Kira smiled softly at Ami.

"I could make you feel that way Ami. I could make you feel loved. I could hold you like you want to be held. Love you like you need to be loved." She moved closer, slipping an arm around the blue-haired girl. Still entranced Ami only moved into the embrace sighing softly, feeling the warmth from Kira radiate into her. Kira bent slightly and nuzzled Ami's cheek gently, whispering into her ear. " I could tell you what you want to hear Ami-chan. Look at you the way you want to be looked at, touch you the way you want to be touched." As she spoke she slipped her other arm around Ami and pulled her tight, letting one of her hands lightly trace up and down Ami's back. Ami whimpered softly and closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of being this close to someone. Her noise snapped Rei out of her trance and seeing the slightly glazed look in her eyes marched over and pulled Ami from Kira's hold. Ami looked dazed and shook her head to clear it, flushing and getting an annoyed look as she realized what Kira had been doing. Kira meerly smiled and stepped back, an only somewhat innocent look on her face.

"Knock that off." Rei commanded and Kira cocked her head to the side, grinning as an idea popped up.

"I'll tell you what. I'll go easy on you both if you promise to at least try this." Ami raised her eyebrows and Rei frowned.

"What do you mean?" Kira leaned against a wall and crossed her arms.

"Stay here for a week or two. Give what I'm telling you a chance. Relax, take it easy, you could both use a vacation anyway right? Actually try to enjoy staying here with me. And if you actually give it a shot instead of fighting me the whole time, and after a while you still wanna go home, I'll let you." Both girls looked shocked and Rei regarded the vampire curiously.

"You'll just let us go?" Kira shrugged lightly and smiled.

"I wanted the two of you because I thought you'd like it here. I wanted people I could get along with. If you're going to hate me for eternity, it's not going to be much fun for any of us. And I know how stubborn you can both be. If you make up your minds not to like me, you won't. This way, I get a shot at getting you to relax and actually trying to enjoy it here, you get to relax and take a vacation, and if that still doesn't work, it'd be better for all of us if I did let you go." She frowned lightly. "But, I'll only let you go if you've honestly given me and my offer a fighting chance. If you snub it off the bat, I'll keep you here until you give in. So, you might as well now, right?" Rei looked over at Ami who only shrugged helplessly.

"We'll have to discuss it for a moment." Rei said carefully and Kira nodded.

"But of course. I'll go bring some food okay?" She smiled and walked through the sliding door to the kitchen, shutting it behind her as she went. Quietly she leaned up against the door and sharpened her vampire hearing, latching onto their conversation. She could hear them talking to each other about how long they'd each loved so and so. How much a vacation would be nice, and how they really didn't seem to have a choice anyway. A tingling sensation pricked the back of Kira's mind and she pulled away from the door, cursing at the rotten sense of timing. A few moments later, what could be called her front door opened and Kira watched with an annoyed sigh as the tall man walked in. His long white ponytail flapped behind him and his lean frame walked with a slant, as if he was continuously poising.

"Kira-chan, my darling. I've missed you so." He declared and Kira rolled her eyes as he sauntered over to her, his cape flowing out behind him.

"What do you want Akio-san?" She asked as he leaned against the counter near her, his top hat leaning to the side.

"Can't I just want to see you my dear? It's been so long, how can you treat me this coldly?" She just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm really not in the mood Akio-san." She said and he sighed dramatically, putting his hand over his heart.

"You wound me so deeply my lovely Kira-chan. You never want to see me anymore, you never want to talk like we used to." He leaned forward and did his best to smile seductively at her. A certain scent caught him and he grinned slyly at Kira. "Well, no wonder you seem busy, you have company." He said sing-song and moved to look out the door. In a flash Kira was in front of it, glaring. He frowned disapprovingly. " Come now dearest, if you don't at least let me look I'm not leaving." Sighing in frustration she opened the door just a little and looked out with him. Ami and Rei were sitting down on the couch, leaning to each other and talking seriously. "So cute." He said and she shut the door.

"There, you've seen now go. As you can tell I'm quite occupied at the moment." He huffed lightly at her.

"Come now Kira-chan. There are two of them, why not share one? They seem so innocent, it couldn't hurt." She growled lightly.

"They _are_ innocent Akio-san. And, at least for the moment, I'd like them to stay that way." He sighed and stepped back from her.

"Fine, keep your little toys to yourself. I can get my own. Till another day my Dear." He said and swirled his cape around him, poofing away in the same flash of smoke she'd used just a few hours ago. Rolling her eyes at his dramatics but breathing a sigh of relief that he had gone without to many problems, she finished making the sandwiches and carried them into the living room. Rei and Ami were regarding her curiously and she smiled, setting the try in front of them.

"Well? Has a decision been made?" She asked. Ami shifted and sat forward in her seat.

"We talked it over." She said carefully." And we decided..."

"That since we don't seem to have much of a choice anyway." Rei added annoyed.

"And since a vacation really would be quite nice." Ami said.

"That we will stay here for a while." Kira grinned and opened her mouth to speak but got no further as Rei continued. "On several conditions." Kira raised her eyebrows curiously. _Conditions? Well, don't they have gusto_. Putting on a serious face she leaned back.

"Very well. State your conditions." Ami smiled and leaned forward, taking a sandwich.

"Condition one. You have to let us talk to our friends and at least let us tell them we're okay." Rei nodded and tilted her head, regarding Kira with a frown.

"Two. No more of this...seductivey stuff okay?" Kira tried hard not to smile at that.

"Seductivey stuff?" She asked curiously, teasing Rei. " I'm not sure what you mean by that. Could you clarify for me please?" Rei turned red as did Ami and shifted in her seat,

"No more trying to, you know, um..." She mumbled something and ducked her head, flushing lightly. Ami fidgeted and sighed.

"No more trying to get us to like you and trying to uh, well..."

"Turn us on." Rei said, turning a brilliant red that matched Ami. Kira grinned and nodded her head.

"Ah, I see. Please continue."

"And three," Ami added, recovering form her flush, "you have to let us go in no more than two weeks if that is what we choose." Kira smiled at them and nodded her head slightly.

"Very well. I'm sure I can arrange for some way for you to speak with the others. I can see why doing that would be high on your list. And, if after two weeks you still don't want to be here, I promise to return you, no harm done." Ami and Rei smiled and settled back until the same thing occurred to both of them.

"What about condition number two?" Rei asked and Kira closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again and smiled at them both with a feral grin.

"I can try but, with two girls like you around, no promises on that one." Ami and Rei both shivered slightly and Kira kept grinning at them until Rei leaned forward and picked up a sandwich, biting into it and swallowing after a few chews.

"Good. We agree then." Ami munched on her sandwich as well and Kira couldn't help the pleased grin on her face. _They agree with me huh? Boy did I pick the right girls_. She thought and watched them smile at each other. _Hopefully they'll keep me from even thinking about Setsuna-san. Not ever again_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine though I so want them to be.

Author's Note: Not sure what to put here...um... enjoy!

Setsuna felt a violent stab, not unlike the one she had felt when she'd first walked away from Kira, shoot through her heart as the three women vanished. She ached deep inside and she could almost swear her cheek was burning where Kira had touched her. Hearing deep groans she looked to her side where the others were straining against there invisible bonds. She knew that they would wear off now that Kira wasn't in the room and contented herself to just sit. Sure enough, a minute or so later she felt the hold release and everyone sprang to their feet. Makoto, Minako, and Usagi all grabbed their wands and ran outside to see if they could find the others and Haruka and Michiru gave Hotaru comforting hugs. The three of them were staring at her and she sighed.

"What?" Haruka's jaw dropped when Setsuna asked her so calmly but it was Michiru who spoke.

"Setsuna-san, who was that?" Setsuna rolled her shoulders, took a deep breath, and looked back at the spot where they had stood not five minutes ago. She didn't get a chance to answer because Makoto, Minako, and Usagi, now in sailor form, came running back through the door.

"We couldn't find them. We couldn't even sense them. Where'd they go?" Makoto demanded and Setsuna resisted the urge to sigh again.

"I doubt you'll be able to find them." Makoto almost growled but Usagi laid a hand on her arm.

"Why not Setsuna-san? What happened? Who was that girl?" Setsuna gave a weak smile.

"Sit down. I'll tell you everything."

"I just want to know where there are. The longer we wait the further away they get and the bigger the chance she might hurt Ami or Rei." Minako nodded and Setsuna shook her head.

"Wherever they were going, they're there already. Vampires have the ability for instantaneous travel. And she won't hurt them. She could never hurt anyone."

"What makes you so sure, and how do you know so much about her?"

"Sit down Makoto-san. I promise I'll tell you. And until you hear everything, you'll just have to take my word that she won't hurt them." Still growling a little, Makoto detransformed and sat as did Minako and Usagi. Haruka and Michiru sat with Hotaru between them and Setsuna took a breath.

"Demons of many kinds, including vampires have been alive as long as their has been good in this world. They were alive and lived on Earth, even during the time of the Millennium Kingdom. Queen Serenity allowed them to live as she couldn't bring herself to kill them. Not all demons had chosen that life and it would have been unfair. But only those who were not evil and behaved were allowed to stay. The rest were banished to the Negaverse. Those who were left had to follow the Queen's rules. That meant that they couldn't drink from children or take them."

"Take them?" Usagi echoed and Setsuna gave her a pointed look." Ohhh." She said once the meaning had set in and Haruka and Michiru hugged Hotaru tighter.

"Also, no demon could kill anyone. And vampires, because of their special powers weren't allowed to use them to bed anyone against their will, or drink from anyone who didn't volunteer. About five years before the fall, the Rei-chan of that time had approached me and um..." Setsuna sighed and couldn't help the small blush that sprang to her cheeks. Praying the Rei and Ami wouldn't be all too embarrassed she sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time and continued. "She professed her love. For me. I knew I wasn't her soul mate and had to turn her down. I couldn't tell her who she belonged with though and it hurt her of course. Gods that was horrible." Setsuna allowed the memory to surface in the back of her mind, even as she kept talking.

_"But Setsuna-san, can't you at least tell me why you won't even consider me? Please!" Rei whimperedas more tears ran down her face. Fearful of giving away too much, Setsuna just sighed to herself and laid a hand on her shoulder._

_"I cannot say much more of this matter Rei-chan. I can only say that I am not meant for you." _

_"Am I ever going to have anyone or am I always going to be alone? Please tell me Setsuna-san! You can't just turn me away!"_

_"I'm sorry Rei-chan. I truly am." _

"Then, two years later, Ami-chan came to me with the same issue. Again, I knew I wasn't her soulmate and had to turn her away. At the time, they both had a sort of crush on their soulmates but they were paid no mind. To them, it seemed as if they were doomed to be alone and I hated hurting them so. " Again, Setsuna allowed herself to relive the moment while continuing with the story.

_"We have so much in common Setsuna-san. I can understand the advanced thinking you study better than most people, and better than all of the senshi. We're both nearly immortal. I think we would be good together Setsuna-san, don't you?"_

_"Yes, we would Ami-chan, but I am not meant for you."_

_"Is anyone meant for me Setsuna-chan? I'm not exactly fought over. Am I supposed to be alone for my life, is that why you turn me away?" She sniffled and Setsuna winced. Women crying was not something anyone wanted to deal with._

_"I cannot say that Ami-chan. You know I can't."_

_"I know Setsuna-san. I just..., I wish it could be you."_

_"I do too Ami-chan." _

"But even more so, I hated turning them away. I knew they would be with someone eventually but who could be there for the Senshi of time?"

"Is who they had the crush on then the same people they are in love with now?" Usagi piped up and Setsuna smiled at her.

"I shouldn't tell you that. I'm probably saying to much now but it's necessary. Anyway, I was feeling quite depressed and decided to go to Earth to take my mind off things. Being the senshi of time did have it's advantages and I easily jumped around so that I was covering my post but could still go to Earth. I pretended to be a human because I knew not everyone liked the Queen or her protectors and that's when I met her. When I met Kira-ch...san." Setsuna whimpered a bit in the back of her throat and swallowed tears. " I was at a bar in down-town Tokyo when she came up to me. She was so beautiful, I fell for her instantly. I kept coming back to that same place to meet her, and after a few months we started to make real dates. I was slacking off a bit on my duties but I felt like finally I'd found someone. Of course I thought it wouldn't last. I was an immortal and I didn't know she was a vampire. I didn't tell her who I was either. I didn't want her to know. I wanted to be liked for who I was, for the woman I was. Not for the glamour of the senshi that I am. We were together for almost 8 months when I came to one of our dates early. I caught her drinking from one of the girls who hung around her a lot and it scared me a little." Setsuna smiled a bit remembering that night. It was quite hard for people to startle her being the Senshi of time and all, so it had been interesting to say the least when she could've sworn her heart stopped.

_"Kira-chan? Kira-chan are you here?" Setsuna sighed and put her hands on her hips. She wasn't that early. Why wouldn't Kira be at home? A small noise got her attention and she turned hesitantly toward the back room. The noise was soft, almost like a whimper, and Setsuna instinctively grabbed her henshin wand. Walking softly toward the back room she stood just outside the slightly open door. Gingerly she peaked around the corner and almost whimpered herself. Kira had her arms around Hitomi, one of the girls that frequented the bar she and Kira usually met at, and looked to be kissing her neck. Hitomi looked absolutely spaced and Setsuna felt her heart squeeze. Not one to put things off she took a deep breath and barged through the door. _

_"Kira-chan what are you doing!" Kira who had been facing the door at that time, ripped her head from Hitomi's neck and scared Setsuna half to death when her fangs gleamed dripping with fresh blood. For a half second Setsuna was almost sure a demon had taken over Kira, which did happen on Earth sometimes, until Kira gave her a half sheepish, half deer in the headlights grin._

_"Um, hi Setsuna-chan. Uh, you're here early. Hehe..."_

Setsuna shook her head wondering how exactly Kira had managed to look sheepish and deamonish at the same time. Realizing that she'd wandered into what Hotaru would call 'Never never land' she shook her head and kept talking. " Anyway, she told me then, who she was, and being a senshi I was okay with it. I'd certainly seen worse than vampires in my day. I knew she wasn't evil, I'd would have been able to feel it if she was. She was thrilled that I was okay with it but then I realized that if she was immortal she'd eventually start to wonder why I wasn't aging. I made up my mind to tell her. I was already so in love with her, I didn't give a damn about the law."

"What law Setsuna-san?" Minako asked and Setsuna took the opportunity to take another calming breath.

"There was a law that Queen Serenity had. It was one of the highest ones there was for the senshi to follow. No senshi was allowed to be with a demon. I don't know why, but it was very strict. But I ignored it. Until the problems with the Negaverse started. I knew I had to start really being alert but I hadn't told Kira-san yet. When the problems started to really get serious I knew I had to choose. The Queen needed all of us and I was betraying her by being with Kira-san. So, I told her that I just couldn't handle being with her knowing that we wouldn't grow old and die together. I said that I needed to be with someone I knew wouldn't outlive me by hundreds of years, and I left her. It was only a month or so after that that the battle with the Negaverse began. I haven't seen her since, until just now." Setsuna had tears in her eyes and Usagi was quick to offer a tissue. No one said anything for a few moments and Setsuna used the time to compose herself.

"I don't mean to be rude, I but I still want to rescue Ami-chan and Rei-chan." Makoto said.

"You can try to find them, but Kira-san is over a thousand years old. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. Besides, after a while, Ami-chan and Rei-chan may not want to leave."

"What? Why not?" Minako asked and Setsuna stared her in the eye.

"Have you ever experienced unrequited love Minako-san? Not a crush, but honest love?" Minako shook her head. "The pain of unrequited love can be unbearable. Some would describe it as a worse fate than death. Kira-san could ease Ami-chan and Rei-chan's pain with her vampire charms. She could give them peace, and that may not be something they want to walk away from. If it takes us to long too find them, they may just decide to stay there." Makoto leapt to her feet.

"That's all the more reason for us to leave right away!" She cried. Setsuna just leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms.

"And where exactly would you like to start looking?" She asked pointedly and the dumfounded stares across the room made Setsuna close her eyes. _Oh Kira-chan, it's good to see you again, but why in Kami-sama's name did you have to come back?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone but Kira and damn ain't she sexy...Also I can't remember if the whole 'Blue' thing with Ami was a dream or from a fanfiction I read. If it is from a fanfiction I am sorry for not crediting it to you. Just let me know who you are and I'll type in your name unless you'd prefer me to just edit it out of the chapter...

Author's Note: I think this is the longest chapter in the story. It didn't start out that way but then I just really got into it and kept going. Thanks to all those who are reading and replying, it makes me feel special. And this chapter is quite a bit more yuri than previous chapters, but no adult warning is needed.

A couple days after the fateful kidnapping, Kira poofed back into her lair. She'd stayed with Ami and Rei for the first couple nights but she had to feed and had left them sleeping the night before. Now, refreshed, she tiptoed quietly into the bedroom Rei and Ami were sharing. She had put a single queen size bed in the room forcing them to share. They had slept on opposite sides of the bed the first night, but were slowly migrating toward the middle. With the air still brimming with desire and love, they didn't seem to mind waking up next to each other and Kira couldn't have been happier about it. She spread out a few more wisps hoping that they would anchor into the girls' dreams and walked back to the living room. Noticing that the fire was low she added a few more logs to her brand new fireplace. Another condition Rei had demanded. She stared into it, allowing herself to zone as she stoked the logs and embers with the poker. Even now, she could remember seeing Setsuna for the first time. Beautiful green hair, gorgeous garnet eyes, body to die for. Kira shuddered remembering how she'd felt the first time their eyes had met. She wanted the details fresh because Rei or Ami would ask soon. She knew they wanted to. But so far, they had been most concerned with contacting everyone. After planning for a while she had decided to video tape them saying they were all right and drop the videos off with one of the others. The biggest benefit was that it would be harder to track than a live broadcast. Not that she didn't put her own skills of coding above the senshi, she'd just learned not to underestimate them. It would also put Ami and Rei at ease and that was her biggest concern. If they were happy and weren't worried about the others worrying about them, they'd be that much more likely to succumb to the feelings she knew were already swirling around inside them. She'd just finished gathering the last of the taping equipment after her meal last night and it was all set up, as soon as they were ready to do it.

Yawning a bit she stood and stretched wondering what to do until they got up. Deciding that her brain and her heart could only take so much reminiscing about Setsuna for so long, she was stuck between reading a book from her extensive library, playing video games on her also brand new TV set and playstation, or finding some other recreational activity to do. Reading was the first thing to go. She'd read everything in her library hundreds of times anyway. The playstation went next. As fun as crashing cars into walls and spilling pixilated human blood all over the place was, she just wasn't in the mood. That left her pretty much where she'd started. Turing around in place to survey her little abode, her eyes fell on the kitchen doors and an idea sprang to mind. _I'll make breakfast for them. Breakfast in bed_. Firmly believing that Rei and Ami had been way overworked and overstressed being the more sensible and responsible ones of their group, Kira was pretty sure that they would both enjoy a little leisure time. _And what could be more leisurely than breakfast in bed?_

In the other room Rei yawned and stretched as the sleep slowly faded from her eyes. Really slowly faded. Really, really slowly faded from her eyes. Sighing, she gave in to the call of the soft pillow and laid back down. Her body was putting out less effort now that it wasn't trying to sit up, and it was much easier to open her eyes. When they finally focused, it was a beautiful blue-haired woman that they focused on. Blinking rapidly at her own brain's description of Ami, Rei shook her head and focused again. Yep, still a blue-haired beauty. Giving in for the second time that day, despite the fact that she'd been awake for less than five minutes, she admitted that yes, Ami was beautiful, and yes she knew it, and yes she'd love to run her fingers through the soft tendrils, and yes she'd like to pull the sleeping face closer, and yes...

That thought sent Rei shooting up to a sitting position so fast it made her head whimper. Ami didn't move though and Rei was quite glad that Ami could out-sleep Usagi._Where in Kami-sama's name did **that** thought come from?_ She wondered. Staring back at Ami's sleeping form she felt her brain give in again. _Oh, so it's going to be one of those days huh?_ She laid down again and hesitantly reached out a hand. Pausing only briefly to wonder at her own boldness and slight insanity, her hand continued it's journey until it reached the side of Ami's face. Rei let her fingers play with a few stray tendrils of blue hair before gently pushing it out of Ami's face. Surprised at how strong her desire to get closer was she paused for a minute, her hand resting with Ami's cheek in her palm. _Kira never did promise not to try anything. I wonder if she's got anything to do with this. I've had a little crush on Ami for a while, but not like this. _Already admitting to her apparent weakness to say no to anything today, she scooted her head slightly closer and let her fingers brush Ami's soft skin tenderly. Her breathe caught in her throat as Ami's eyelids started to flutter open. Rei entertained the idea of backing up rapidly so Ami wouldn't catch her in this admittedly awkward position, but the little warning/responsibility voices in the back of her head had decided that this was a vacation day and Rei didn't move. Her eyes met Ami's beautiful blue ones and to Ami's credit, she didn't even seem to notice Rei's close proximity.

"Morning." She whispered. The extra pressure on her jaw alerted her to Rei's hand but her own voices hadn't woken up fully yet and Ami just smiled.

"Morning." Rei whispered back. They were just laying there staring at each other when Ami found herself resisting the sudden urge to tease Rei. Having watched Usagi do it day after day she knew the possible consequences well, but decided that if she and Rei were on temporary vacation, she might as well have some fun. Switching from her soft wake up smile to a gentle teasing smirk she flicked her eye to where Rei's hand still rested on her cheek and then looked back at Rei with a quirked eyebrow.

"So, exactly what did I interrupt by waking up?" She asked teasingly. Momentarily the color drained from Rei's face and Ami realized that Rei actually had been planning on something. From their positions it wasn't hard for Ami to figure out what, but wanting to play and not get that serious quite yet, she widened her smile and Rei caught on to the fact that she was being teased.

"I don't quite know what you mean Ami-chan. Care to go into details?" Ami flushed. Rei had turned the tables on her extremely well and now she was caught between backing down, and intensifying the game they were playing. Deciding that backing down was not a very vacation-like thing to do, she grinned right back.

"It just seems as though you're awfully close to me for just sleeping. And unless your hand fell on my cheek by accident, it's pretty clear that you were planning on doing something. What were you planning on doing Rei-chan? I mean, I was asleep so that does limit your possible options, doesn't it?" Ami kept her smile as she watched Rei falter. _Got her._

Rei studied Ami's face closely searching for clues as to how far Ami wanted to push it. Feeling game and particularly daring, she threw the ball back into Ami's court, curious as to what Ami would do next.

"And what if I had been planning on something?" She dropped her voice slightly. " Would it bother you?" Ami's eyes widened slightly but she had clearly been challenged. Granted, the stakes were tremendously different from her normal challenges, but she found that following the possible game in her head, she didn't really mind where it would likely end up.

"That depends." Rei quirked an eyebrow.

"On what?" Ami didn't normally win games like this and she found that this time, she was eager to win, or at least eager for Rei to call her. She dropped her voice to a sultry level she knew Rei didn't know she had. She'd only discovered it recently, and quite by accident while visiting Haruka and Michiru. Haruka's favorite sport was teasing her and the last time she'd been there, Ami had responded with a taunt of her own. Both Haruka and Michiru had exclaimed about her new voice and though she'd left blushing, she'd practiced it at home to perfection. Ami closed her eyes briefly. Calling upon her 'inner seductress' as Haruka had deemed it, she opened her eyes and pinned Rei with a stare she knew was full of desire and promise. At the same time she tilted her head toward Rei and slid forward just a little bit so their lips were almost touching.

"On what you were planning to do." Rei's gulp was audible and inwardly Ami didn't know whether to cheer or be disappointed. Sure, it looked like she won, but she surprised herself in how badly she had wanted Rei to push it to the next level.

For her part, Rei was stuck. Her hand was now almost behind Ami's head since Ami had moved closer. Ami was watching her with a look that sent fire through her veins and froze her at the same time. She was so close. Gradually Ami's seductive grin changed to one of victory and she started to pull away. It wasn't that Rei wanted to win the game, it really wasn't. She just wanted the prize. She tightened her arm and Ami stopped moving. The serious look in Rei's eyes gave way to a softer gaze and Ami's one of curiosity melted to slight apprehension. _Is Rei really gonna..._ She got no further in her thoughts as Rei pulled her closer gently. Dropping all 'seductress' facets Ami closed her eyes and let Rei lead. They didn't really have all that far to go thanks to Ami's teasing and Ami soon felt Rei's warm breath mingling with her own. Then she felt a feather-light pressure on her lips and reflexively licked her lips. She ended up lightly brushing Rei's lips with her tongue and they both shuddered from the feeling. A slight hesitation, and Rei closed the millimeter gap. Her lips pressed gently to Ami's and her body visibly tightened. Ami's lips were so soft and warm. It felt incredible. So good in fact that it took her a few moments to realize the intensity of the fire brewing in her belly.

The kiss was a varitable explosion and Rei felt overwhelmed after a very short while. Ami was feeling much the same and had all but moaned when Rei's lips touched her own. The heat coming off the Priestess was just pouring into her body and she quickly found herself losing what little self-control she had left. Not wanting to get as serious as it was going to get so quickly, she pulled back gently. Rei pulled back too and for a minute they laid there, cheats heaving. When their eyes met again they were both smiling gently and in an unspoken agreement, Rei pulled back, her hand coming to her side. Ami missed the warmth immediately, but knew that if they didn't cool off now, they weren't gonna stop and she wasn't quite ready for that step.

"Well?" Rei questioned and Ami looked at her curiously.

"Well what?" Rei giggled as she sat up and stared down at her.

"Did it bother you?" Ami looked like a deer in the headlights and she looked at Rei with an expression of ' a little more help please?'. " You said whether or not what I had planned would bother you depended on what it was. That was what I had planned. So, did it bother you?" Catching up in her brain Ami made a face in Rei's direction. Sliding her hand under her pillow she snorted and responded dryly, but with a smile.

"Yes I minded, don't do it again." Rei faltered only until Ami's pillow came into contact with her head. Grinning playfully at her she threw the pillow back and they both broke out into soft giggles.

Outside the room, Kira stepped back from the door, still carefully balancing two trays of pancakes, juice, tea, and sausage. She was extremely glad that she had decided to peek in before just walking in with their breakfast. Otherwise she might've interrupted their little moment._How cute! I bet that was their first kiss. I should've had a camera._ Looking back in she grinned at the sight of the playful pillow fight they were engaged in. _Things couldn't be much better. They may not be bonding as much with me, but I think that was definitely progress._

She cleared her throat to make her presence known and determined herself not to tease them too much about the whole thing. The last thing she wanted to do was scare them off. Pushing the door open with her back she walked into the room with the two full trays. Their surprise was evident.

"What's all this?" Rei asked, putting her pillow to the side.

"Well what does it look like silly? It's breakfast. Soon to be breakfast in bed if you'll move those pillows and make a level spot." Ami moved them and Kira put the trays on the lap of each respective owner. She surveyed the strewn pillows and quirked a grin. "And here I was worried that I'd have to wake you up myself. You're having a good morning I take it?" Ami and Rei both blushed and looked down a moment before nodding and Kira widened her smile. "I'm glad you're up. I have good news." Not even pausing in their acts of pouring syrup they looked at her questioningly. " As soon as you guys are ready, you can contact your friends." Ami almost choked on her tea.

"You're letting us go see them?" Kira shook her head.

"Uh-uh. Too risky, besides, we agreed to a couple of weeks right?"

"Yeah, about that. You and I need to talk later." Kira raised her eyebrow at Rei who never ceased to amaze her. _Damn that girl has some big cajones._

"Okay, whenever you want."

"Um, if we aren't going to see them, how are we going to tell them we're all right?" Ami asked quietly, cutting up a pancake.

"Lights, camera, action girls. I'm gonna video tape you. Then, I'll drop the video tapes off with them. Easy peasy."

"How can we trust that you'll drop off the tapes?" Again Kira sighed in Rei's direction. _Cajones of steel._ She decided before responding.

"Well, if you want I'll carry a live-feed video camera and you can watch me as I drop them off. I'll even wear an ear piece so you can tell me where to go and such. Beyond that, you'll just have have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Kira made a face at Rei and then smiled.

"I'm gonna play that 'stronger, faster, and pretty much in charge' card here."

"Ah." Came the muffled response, the mouth being full of sausage at the moment.

"She means we agree." Ami answered calmly, sipping more tea. Kira shook her head. _They agree huh? Well, I'll just have to get used to them being equals won't I?_

"Good. Then I'll leave you lovely young ladies to your breakfast, painstakingly made by yours truly thank you very much."

"It's wonderful. Thank you." Ami said, manners taking over, and Rei just nodded her agreement, the mouthful of food testament to her own thoughts.

"You're welcome Ami-chan. Enjoy." She added before walking back out the door and leaving them to their meals. _Well, if I wasn't before, I'm even more certain now that I made the right choice_.

Ami and Rei finished breakfast in relative silence. Ami couldn't get past the fact that she'd just kissed someone. And it was a girl. And it was Rei. _Wow, did I really just kiss Rei? Me? The girl who gets rashes from love letters? I just kissed one of my best friends who wasn't Makoto in a bed, and liked it? Oh my._ More confused than she wanted to admit because confusion was not something the girl genius was used to dealing with, Ami ate slowly trying to figure out why she'd done it, and why it had felt so good. Rei was also feeling quite odd. _Ami is one of the few people I haven't had serious feelings about. So why did it feel so right to kiss her?_ Rei knew that in all probability each of the senshi would end up doing something with all of the other senshi. Just being senshi made them close what with all the dying and adrenaline and such, but living for so long all together was sure to strengthen that bond even more. It was one of the strongest arguments Rei used with herself to keep up the hope. That eventually, if only for a little while, she would get to be with at least one of the people she loved. But Ami being her first? That was a shot out of the blue. Giggling at her own little pun, Rei chewed her meal. Breakfast went by fast for them simply because both were too absorbed in their own thoughts to realize that they were still eating. Once done they looked over at each other unsure of what to say. Ami grinned.

"I wonder why we're so shy about all this?"

"I don't know. But we really don't have any reason to be." Rei answered with a grin of her own.

"I think I actually feel a little guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've... I've loved Mako-chan for so long, it feels weird that I enjoyed getting a kiss from someone else."

"Ha! I knew you enjoyed it!" Ami flushed as Rei laughed and poked at her side. "But seriously, I know how you feel. It's odd finally feeling good after feeling alone for so long."

"Maybe there really is something to what Kira-san has been saying."

"Yeah, maybe. And speaking of I guess we'd best be getting up. We need to prepare for our close-ups." Ami giggled at Rei's impromptu posing.

"Then I want to talk to her, about Setsuna-san."

"Really Ami-chan! Prodding into other people's lives? I never." Ami stuck her tongue out at Rei's self-righteousness knowing that Rei had gone on way more 'recon' missions than she had.

"Tell me you're not curious about everything."

"Oh definitely. If you weren't going to ask soon I would've."

"Well then, let's get going." Ami carefully slid out of bed, careful not to knock the breakfast tray over and started going through her closet. Kira must have been watching them for a while before she'd made her move because the closet was full of clothes in Ami's size. And surprisingly, they were all comfortable clothes that Ami didn't mind wearing. Maybe they were all a little on the revealing side, but not to the point where Ami was embarrassed to wear them. Rei also had a closet full of clothes in her size and style and was already pulling shirt over her head. Hurriedly Ami followed suit. After dressing, brushing their teeth and doing all of their other morning activities they grabbed their trays and headed out into the main living room where Kira was stoking the fire.

"Hey. I was starting to wonder if you guys had fallen back asleep or something." She teased and Ami resisted the urge to stick her tongue out. Rei however didn't seem to mind being childish and in true Rei form blew a raspberry in the vampire's direction before disappearing into the kitchen with the trays. Ami giggled at the slightly incredulous look Kira had on her face as she sat on the sofa. " You know, I suppose I should be glad you two have a sense of humor huh? Otherwise this whole thing could have gone very badly."

"It still could. Rei-chan and I haven't decided to stay forever. And as much as we're going to enjoy this 'vacation', we probably won't."

"Why not?" Ami sighed and folded her hands in her lap.

"No matter how much pain we may end up feeling because of the people we're around, I don't think either one of us could ever leave Usagi-chan. She's our princess. We were born to protect her. I for one could never leave her forever, even if it does mean living my life alone and hurt."

"The same goes for me." Kira looked over at Rei who walked into the room and sat next to Ami. " I've already died twice for Usagi-chan. I could never leave her forever."

"But you're both still here."

"I said I couldn't leave her forever. Don't get me wrong. A vacation from that meatball-head and all of life's wonderful little duties will hit the spot." Kira shook her head and gave a half smile.

"I don't get it. Just what's so great about her? I was watching for quite a while and I still don't get it. I mean, yeah she's a nice person but worth giving up your lives for?"

"You don't love her so you couldn't know how we feel. In fact, you hate her right?" Kira sighed and stretched out resting her head on the edge of the couch.

"No, I don't hate her. I don't have any reason too. I mean, I suppose I could blame everything that happened on her. It was her stupid fault for killing herself and starting the final battle with the Negaverse. But no. It's her mother I'm not all together fond of. It was her stupid rule..." Kira trailed off and blinked back the tears that always threatened to spill out whenever she thought of what had happened.

"Kira-san?" Ami asked a bit hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Kira responded, still staring into the fire.

"The rule... I mean... what... I mean... ah..." Ami looked over at Rei for help.

"What rule were you talking about Kira-san? What happened between you and Setsuna-san?" Kira sighed heavily and stared harder into the fire. _What happened between me and Setsuna? _After a bit a silence Kira cleared her throat.

"Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning. A little over a thousand years ago, I was bitten and turned into a vampire. By who exactly I couldn't tell you. But I do know that he is dead now. Anyway, the person who turned me had turned a few other people and we all used to hang out together. After our families died that little social circle was all we all had. In vampire terms we were pretty young so at first we stuck close together. After a time some of us left and a few of us were killed. Akio-san was the one who stayed with me. In our group we were the oldest and for a couple hundred years it was just the two of us and whoever we'd gotten to play. But for whatever reason I started to lose interest with his bloodthirst. "

_"Kira-chan! Where are you going off too? Aren't these beautiful ladies here enough for you?" Kira looked over in at the said women. One was in Akio's arms. She was already half-dead. He'd have to stop soon to avoid killing her. The other was was hidden under the blankets. Her head was much further down. " This one here doesn't have much left in her, but you can play with the other one once she's done with me that is." Kira wrinkled her nose. _

_"No, I feel like going out for a bit." _

_"Oh, so you want one all to yourself? Well, enjoy your night. If you're not feeling all territorial, bring me back what's left. I'm feeling particularly hungry tonight." With a growl he returned to the woman in front of him and Kira slipped out the door. _

"It had been like that for a while and I got tired of it. I started hanging out at bars and clubs and pulling further away from Akio. But then one night I met her. I was just sitting at a table and this beautiful woman walked in. She looked kinda lost and I saw my chance." Kira couldn't help but smile at the memory.

_"Hi, what's your name?" Kira whispered into Setsuna's ear. She jumped and turned around. As soon as she had she relaxed and smiled. _

_"Setsuna." _

_"Well Setsuna-san, would you do me the honor of being my dance _

_partner?" In response the green-haired woman only took the offered hand._

"I tell you what. It was that night that made me believe in love at first sight. At first we would just meet there but after a while we started making dates. I didn't tell her I was a vampire. For the first time since I'd been turned I felt real love. Not just another one-nighter like I was used to. Plus, I thought she was human and I didn't want to scare her." Ami grinned at the thought of Setsuna being scared and Rei seconded it with a small giggle." About 8 or so months after we met she walked in on me drinking from one of the regulars at the bar. I was so nervous but she sorta took it in stride. Things settled down and I thought we were both happy. But only a few months after that, about the time that the battles with the Negaverse and the senshi were getting serious, Setsuna-...san came to one of our dates just bawling. She said..." Kira closed her eyes briefly and swallowed hard. "She said that she didn't think we could be together anymore. She said that she couldn't handle being with me knowing that she'd spend her life with me and grow old but I would stay the same age and live for hundreds of years after her. She just said ' I'm sorry' and left me. I mean, the only person I had known for more than a day or so for the past two hundred years had been Akio and here we were going on a year. I couldn't believe that it was over. I went to that bar every night until it was destroyed during the fall of the Kingdom. I would've given anything to be human again. To be with her again. " Kira wiped the tears away from her eyes. " Even now, a thousand years later, I hadn't gotten over her. I moved into this place, I broke almost all contact with Akio, I don't even talk to other vampires. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about her. And then I meet all of you and find out the truth. That I've been kicking myself this whole time about being a vampire and the only reason she really left me was because of that stupid Queen of hers and that damned law!" Kira growled into the fire and Ami scooted a bit away from her.

"What law?" Rei asked. Broken from her hateful haze Kira blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"What damned law?" Kira cocked her head to the side.

"You mean you don't actually know? I suppose it hasn't become and issue for you guys yet but it probably will." Only barely managing to keep the hatred out of her voice Kira continued. "The senshi all had a set of laws that they were supposed to follow. One of the ones near the top of the list was that no senshi could 'be' with a demon. It was strictly enforced." Ami and Rei looked at each other and sat in silence for a while. They gave Kira a chance to cool down a bit.

"How do you know all of that? About how Usagi-chan died and about the law?" Kira stretched out her legs and then crossed them.

"Like I said before most of the people I knew at the time hated the Queen and her senshi. In fact, the only reason we were allowed to live is because she felt sorry for us. Not all of us had chosen to be turned so she couldn't kill us in good conscience. Even so there were rules we had to follow as well. We couldn't kill anyone. We couldn't take from anyone who hadn't offered. No kids and that sort of thing. So, naturally, a lot of the power-hungry demons like Akio hated her and her enforcers for keeping us like that. They thought that it should have been us ruling and that it wasn't right for her to check our power like that. So in true ' know thy enemy' form we all knew every thing we could about Kingdom life." Another long bout of almost completely comfortable silence passed and it was Ami who broke it this time.

"And then by complete coincidence, you pick two of her reincarnated friends to abduct?" Kira looked over at Ami with a raised eyebrow and then started to laugh. Satisfied that the fire would not die she abandoned poking at it and sat back on the couch next to Ami.

"I guess so. This was all just a complete coincidence. What rotten luck." Rei offered a half-smile.

"Why does it have to be bad luck? Maybe you and Setsuna-san could work out better this time around..."

"No." Kira interrupted. "No, that could never happen. She... she left me for a reason and that reason hasn't changed. I'm still a demon, and she's still a senshi." Kira was silent for a moment and then gave a small laugh. "You'd think that a thousand years later that would have finally sunk in. Oh well." She stared up at the ceiling for a bit then back over at Ami and Rei who were watching her. "Was that all the questions you had?"

"About that subject. But I have something else I'd like to talk to you about." Rei said and Kira quirked a smile in her direction."

"So you said earlier. What is it?" Rei took a deep breath and tried her best not to look at Ami.

"You never did promise not to try anything as far as..uh..seduction goes. Have you done something to us in that respect?" Kira's jaw nearly dropped and Ami was doing her best to look everywhere else. Not one to be outdone so easily, Kira played it cool.

"Done something to you? Like what?" Rei's eyes widened but to her credit she composed herself enough to answer.

"You know, something to uh, heighten our levels of ..." Rei coughed out the last word and though Kira had understood perfectly, she decided to move in for the kill. Purposefully leaning across Ami so she was close to Rei she put on an innocent smile, but not so innocent that Rei wouldn't know she was being teased.

"Heighten your levels of what? I didn't quite catch that last part." Rei glared at her but swallowed hard.

"Desire." She said quietly but Kira only offered a confused look.

"What? You'll have to speak up. Hearing goes first in old age you know." Flushing but unwilling to back down now Rei glared even harder and practically shouted in an embarrassed rage.

"Desire! Heighten our desire!" Kira smirked but quickly replaced it with an innocent look and leaned back into her side of the couch.

"Heighten your levels of desire? Why would you think that?" Teasingly she leaned close to Ami as though whispering a secret." Are you two feeling more... desireful than normal?" She whispered and gently placed a hand on the end of Ami's knee. " Are you sure I'm the one who's doing that?" She teased and leaned even closer. She spoke to Ami but focused her eyes on Rei. The priestess just gulped.

"I'm, pretty sure you have a hand in it yes." Kira almost giggled at the choice of words and slid her hand a little higher on Ami's leg. Ami swallowed and closed her eyes, whimpering slightly. Kira had managed to turn her so she was facing Rei and Kira was speaking almost into her ear. Kira's breath on her cheek was doing incredible things to her lower region and the hand on her thigh wasn't helping. The knowledge that Rei was not even a foot away watching was... turning her on a lot more than she'd expected. Kira grinned at Rei as the girl's eyes flicked down to Kira's hand then quickly back up again.

"Well, I might've... had a hand in it. Is it a bad thing? Does feeling desire bother you?" She whispered into Ami's ear. Ami swallowed and closed her eyes. She could feel Kira's hand on her thigh rubbing lightly. She could feel Rei's eyes on her. Feeling a bit overwhelmed she whimpered aloud. The sound broke Rei from her trance and she shook her head to clear it. Kira was still leaning over Ami, watching her with teasing eyes. Rei did her best to look annoyed.

"Yes, yes it does. So stop." Kira grinned and pulled away from Ami giving the blue-haired girl a chance to breathe.

"If it bothers you so much, I'll stop going after you, but in all honesty, not all of what you're feeling is by my hand, no pun intended."

"What do you mean?" Ami whispered, having finally caught her breath. Rei seconded the question with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, that while your heightened senses may be my fault, what you do with them and who you do it with are completely your choice. Get it?" She teased as Rei flushed. Ami flushed deeper and started glancing around the room as Rei met Kira's eyes and set her shoulders.

"Yeah well... the point is to knock it off." Kira shrugged and grinned.

"Whatever you say. So, shall we get to contacting your friends?" Ami and Rei nodded and Kira went about setting up the stand and video camera, absentmindedly pulling in some of the wisps that she ran into as she moved about the room. " Who wants to go first?" She asked and Rei looked over to Ami and gestured with her hand. Ami shrugged. " Do you want to just go together?" They considered it for a moment and then nodded. Kira pointed the camera at the couch.

"What do we say?" Ami asked looking over at Rei.

"I guess just that we're okay and here of our free-will and ..uh... I guess that's it. That okay with you Mosquito-san?" Kira raised her eyebrows at the nickname and shrugged indifferently as Ami stifled a giggle.

"That's fine by me Fireball." Rei snorted and Ami grinned again." Okay, whenever you're ready." Rei and Ami nodded to each other and Kira hit record. Rei spoke first.

"Uh, hi everyone."

"Hello." Ami seconded. Kira snickered from behind the camera and Rei glared at her.

"We just wanted to let you guys know that we're okay." Ami nodded.

"We are going to stay with Kira-san for a while though, and we didn't want you all to worry."

"Yeah. We just figured we could use a break from school and aside from the big mosquito, this is an all right place to relax for a bit." Ami giggled again and Rei stuck her tongue out at Kira.

"Don't stick that out if you don't intend to use it Fireball." Kira added and Rei flushed about ten degrees of red. Ami giggled again.

"Maybe we should start over?"

"Nah, this should be good enough for the wonder girls. Anything else you wanna add?" Kira asked.

"Yeah! Don't you go through my stuff while I'm gone Usagi-baka! If I find even one chocolate stain on a manga so help me..." Kira practically fell to the floor in laughter and Rei puffed out her cheeks and jumped to her feet. " What are you laughing at Mosquito-san? It's a valid concern!" Ami couldn't help laughing out-loud too and Rei turned her attention to the girl on the couch. " Oh, you think it's funny huh?" Unable to resist she attacked Ami and started to tickle her. Ami laughed under her.

"Ahh-ha-ha-ha. Rei-chan! Stop! Come-on! I-m sorry I laughed at you! Ahhh!" Finally Rei let-up and Ami laid there trying to catch her breath.

"Are you two done playing?" Kira asked, unable to keep the amusement from her voice.

"Shush you." Rei said and folded her arms over her chest. " I'm done."

"How about you Blue?" Ami started at the name.

"Blue? I didn't say you could call me that."

"Yeah well, I just decided on it. It wasn't fair to call her Fireball and not give you a nickname too." Rei grinned at Kira.

"Yes but, Blue sounds like a name you'd give to a pet dog." Rei laughed at that and Ami turned bright red.

"All right then. What shall I call you?" Kira asked. She was doing her best to make then have a good time in front of the camera. Maybe if the others saw how much fun Rei and Ami were having, they'd leave them alone for a longer time. Besides, she couldn't help wanting to show Setsuna what a good time her friends were having with her.

Ami was thinking hard and flushing at the same time.

"I can't think of one on my own. That's weird." Rei giggled then sat up straight.

"I know! You can call her Iceball!" Ami and Kira both made faces.

"Iceball?" Ami asked, trying the name out. Kira shook her head.

"No, not Iceball. Snowball?" Ami made another face and Rei grinned.

"Snowflake." She said. Kira grinned and Ami blushed a bit.

"Yeah. Snowflake is perfect. So Snowflake, got any last words for the camera?" Rei and Ami both started.

"You left it on?" Rei asked.

"Naturally. Why press stop? This stuff is gold. I may want a copy." Rei flushed but Ami was thinking. She opened her mouth to talk, but then closed it again. She made a face and tried again, but stopped and got a very embarrassed look on her face.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and say it." Kira urged. Ami sighed and realized that she was going to be teased for this no matter what, but it had to be done.

"Um, well, I know it's summer and all and there aren't any classes but, uh... I do have summer school prep classes and if someone could maybe go and write down the homework so I can make it up later..." She trailed off in a fierce blush as both Rei and Kira dropped to the ground in laughter.

"Homework? That's not a very vacation-like thing to say Ami-chan." Rei said and then tackled Ami and started to tickle her again. Gathering her breathe Kira saw her chance. She took a deep breathe and put on a serious face and pointed to camera at herself.

"As I'm sure you can see, your friends are doing just fine. Why not do them a favor and let them have their vacation? Give them a break from you for just a little while. For their sakes huh? It's not like I'm about to hurt them or anything. I'm doing more for them now then you, more specifically three of you, ever have. Maybe I'll let them go back to you in a while, maybe not. Either way, they could use this break from you, from all of you." She looked straight into the camera with the knowledge that Setsuna would watch the tape too. After looking into it for a second, she turned it back to the couch where Ami and Rei were settling down. " All right, ready to say your goodbyes?"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Ami said and Rei nodded.

"We can handle Mosquito-san so just relax for a while okay? See you soon" They both smiled at the camera and waved and Kira hit the off button.

"I think that went well don't you?" Kira asked as she rewound the tape. Rei shrugged.

"So, how are they going to see this thing again?"

"I'm going to take it to them. I'll wear this little camera on my shirt and and earpiece and microphone when I go. That way you can see where I am going on the TV and we can communicate."

"You trust us enough to leave us here?" Ami asked and Kira smiled.

"This isn't a place where you can just run out and disappear into the town Snowflake. This is one of my special homes in a, well, a different dimension so to speak. There's not really anything outside. You're welcome to try and run away if you'd like, but you won't get very far as humans. And if you run into a particularly hungry demon outside..." Ami gulped and Rei sighed.

"I suppose that doesn't matter. Running away would be counter-vacation and I'm enjoying being waited on." Kira grinned.

"I'm glad we agree. Besides, I will do my very best to make this a very... pleasurable vacation for you." Teasing and flirting with them was just too much fun and Kira enjoyed their reactions. Widened eyes, quickened breaths, increased blood-flow to certain areas...

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just get going Mosquito-san." Rei grumbled, forcing the blush from her cheeks. Kira grinned and finished attaching the earpiece and camera. Satisfied that there was a stable connection she picked up the tape, waved, and poofed away appearing again near Rei's shrine.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Kira asked.

"Yeah we can hear you." Came Rei's voice in her ear.

"So, where am I taking this too?" She asked. There was some discussion on the other side and Kira took the time to stretch and breathe in the air. Being an old vampire she had the ability to walk in the sunlight as did Akio. Only when she had been very young did the sun hurt, but now she enjoyed the warmth and stretched out in it.

"Either take it to Usagi-chan's house or to Haruka and Michiru's place." Ami said through the earpiece.

"Usagi's house is closer so I'll go there. Will she be home this time of day?" Kira asked as she started to walk.

"Nah. Usagi-chan never stays home over summer. Everyone is probably at the Crown." Rei answered.

"Okay then." Kira sighed and put her hands behind her head. The birds were singing, there was a slight breeze, it really was a beautiful day.

"Um, hey, Kira-san?" Rei's voice asked hesitantly from her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I mean, why aren't you... how come you can..." Kira stopped walking and cocked her head to the side.

"How can I what Fireball?"

"Well, you're just walking around, in the daytime. With no cover or anything. So, why aren't you... dead?" Kira started then grinned and kept walking.

"Ah yes, the sunlight. Well, with the downfall of the Kingdom, a lot of valuable information was lost in royal libraries. Among the lost knowledge was all the facts about vampires. When a few small details like 'bloodsuckers' got out, you humans created the myth of the vampire that you see in TV. Oh sure, you got some stuff right. Needing blood, liking the taste of virgins, not drinking from the dead, but you also got a lot of stuff wrong. For example, sunlight. Only some of us can't go out in the daytime. Almost all new vampires can't, and a few species.

"Species?" Rei asked. Kira sighed and crossed the street.

"Yeah, not all vampires are the same you know. The kind you are depends on who turned you and how, who you are, age, sex... yada yada. Anyway, several vampire species exist. There are a few that can't go out in daylight, and a few that can't go out in moonlight actually."

"And which are you?"

"Well, I was lucky so to speak. I can go out in both."

"So, what's your weakness then Mosquito-san?" Kira laughed.

"Like I'm about to tell you Fireball. Anyway, I'm here." Kira looked up at the house. " Should I just leave it in her room?"

"Yeah, that should be fine." Kira nodded and went around the back of the house. Finding a window she jumped into a tree and peaked inside. _Hmm, bunnies and hearts and moons. Yep, this is the right room_. She went to open the window and froze. Curled up in the middle of the bed was a small black cat.

"Hey guys, can her cat talk like it used to be able to?"

"Yeah, both Luna and Artimes can." Kira grinned.

"Luna? Setsuna-san used to talk about an advisor named Luna. You know, she sounded like she was quite the pompous windbag back then. Maybe I'll just..."

"Mosquito-san, you're not gonna hurt her are you? Mosquito-san?" Kira grinned and slipped inside the window. Silently she crept over to the bed pausing only briefly as something on the dresser caught her peripheral vision. She focused her head and consequently the camera on Luna and reached out to the side scooping up the two transformation wands that lay on top. _These may come in handy later_ she thought as she stuffed them into her pocket then grinned. Moving so she was right in front on Luna she allowed her fangs to show and her eyes to glow bright blue.

"Wake up Kitty." she hissed and watched as Luna's eyes blinked open and the black ball of fur yelped in kitty-panic and flew across the room. Kira moved just as fast and caught Luna, holding her at arms length. "Are you awake Kitty?" She hissed and Luna nodded slowly." Good, perhaps you've heard of me? I'm the one who paid the senshi a visit a few days ago, sound familiar?" Luna's eyes widened and she nodded again. Kira smirked and she heard a soft giggle over her earphone. "Listen up then." She commanded as she pulled the video tape from her other pocket. "I want you to make sure that the others see this, do you understand? It's from Fir... Rei-chan and Ami-chan. If you don't let the others see this, then it'll be their loss cause this is the last they're gonna hear from those two for a while, okay?" Luna nodded again and Kira dropped both the cat and the tape on the bed and poofed away... to the tree outside.

"That was kinda mean Kira-san. And making it sound like we're gonna be gone forever." Ami said and Kira grinned.

"It's good to keep them on their toes. Besides, if you thought it was so mean, then I guess it was just Fireball laughing?" She could practically see Ami's blush in her mind as the line went silent and smiled.

"Do you think it worked?" Rei asked. Kira watched Luna jump to the window and look around then run back over to something that looked like a watch. The cat pressed a button and started to talk. Kira could just make out the words.

"I've just had a visit from our new friend, she left a tape that she says is from Rei-chan and Ami-chan... Yes... No, I don't know, she didn't say... No you can't come here, your parents are home... Good, come and get the tape and we'll all go to Makoto-chan's house... Yes, make sure Artimes comes too."

"I think it worked fine. So, are you satisfied?" Kira stretched and listened to them talk for a minute, watching Luna pace around the room.

"Okay, that's good." Ami said and Kira focused for a moment disappearing from the tree and reappearing in the living room behind them. They both jumped and Kira shook her head as she pulled the earpiece and camera off.

"Hey, what was that little thing the cat was talking into?" Ami looked blank for a moment then had a moment of clarity.

"Oh, you mean the communicator? We all have one." Kira raised her eyebrow at them suspiciously and both girls looked a bit confused. Then Rei caught on and shock her head, waving her arms in front of her.

"Oh no, we don't have ours with us. We didn't have them on when you, ya know, kidnapped us." Kira rolled her eyes at Rei and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out. She knew they didn't have anything with them when she'd taken them, that was the plan, but you never knew.

"I'll go put this stuff away, all right?" They both nodded and Kira carried the gear into her private room stuffing it into a drawer along with the henshin wands. When she came back into the room both girls were stretched out on the couch. " So, now that your friends are taken care of, what do you say you really start to loosen up and enjoy your vacation?" Rei raised an eyebrow at her and looked over to Ami who just shrugged.

"I thought this was vacationing." Kira did her best to hide a predatory grin.

"But there are so many more things that can be done to... enhance your experience." She said softly walking around the side of the couch so she was behind Rei. Rei caught onto the tone in her voice and swallowed before sitting up a bit straighter. She looked across the couch at Ami who was a little red having also caught onto Kira's subtle tone.

"L...Like what?" Rei stammered out, sounding almost normal. Kira again had to hide a smile as she dropped to her knees behind Rei moving so her mouth was right next to Rei's ear as she whispered.

"Oh, I don't know. There are so many things that could make you feel good." Slowly she lifted her hands and put them on Rei's shoulders, feeling the girl tense up even more. " But you know what I would really recommend right now? Something I think would make you feel so good?" She let every word drip with innuendo and tightened her grip on Rei.

"W... What?" Rei managed to squeak. Kira grinned.

"A nice... soothing... calming... massage." and with that she rubbed the shoulders in front of her. Rei had untensed at 'massage' and then melted as Kira started in. At over a thousand years old she'd had plenty of practice and she was pretty damn good at them. Rei meanwhile had practically started to moan and Ami was watching with just an amused smile.

"You know Mosquito-san, " Rei drawled sleepily, " when you started talking I thought for sure you were gonna try something." Kira kept the grin off her face and kept methodically rubbing.

"Try something?" She asked. Rei leaned back into her touch and sighed in pleasure.

"Yeah, you know, like sexual or something. I didn't think it would be just a massage." Kira let Rei lean into her more and then focused on Ami. Once the blue-haired girl had met her eyes she leaned forward and spoke with her most sultry voice into Rei's ear.

"You're right. This is out of character for me. Of course, there are full-bodied massages..." She whispered putting emphasis on the 'full-bodied' part. Both Ami and Rei gulped quietly but apparently Rei had come to an inner conclusion. So she tilted her head so she was almost face to face with Kira, enjoyed the almost startled look on the vampire's face and started to whisper.

"If you do those as good as you're doing this, count me in." Kira gave Rei a very pleased very seductive look and glanced back at Ami who had turned a pretty shade of fushia.

"And how about you Snowflake?" Ami looked between the seductive look on Kira's face and the dazed, happy look on Rei's face. Then she smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, count me in." Kira kept the seductive look on her face but inwardly cheered and jumped up and down. _All right. Now I'll show them just why they won't want to leave_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again I must remind everyone that while this story and Kira are all mine, the rest of the lovely characters belong in no way to me and are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. Lucky girl.

Author's Note:

_"All right, ready to say your goodbyes?" _

_"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Ami said and Rei nodded._

_"We can handle Mosquito-san so just relax for a while okay? See you soon" _

Setsuna leaned back into the chair she was seated in as the tape went static. After an emergency call from Luna, the whole group had gathered at Makoto's apartment. Some argument about a possible bomb or brain-washing waves later, they had all concluded that they couldn't not watch the tape. Kira's serious hurt-filled eyes had burned themselves into Setsuna and she shivered, still hearing that pain and anger in her voice. Around the room everyone was silent, not entirely sure what to do now. It was Haruka who spoke first.

"Is it possible that they were brain-washed? Could that be why they told us to lay off for a while?" She asked, squeezing Michiru's hand. They all turned from the blank TV to Setsuna and she suddenly found herself the resident expert. Thinking for a moment she shook her head.

"They might have been put at ease, but they weren't brainwashed. The whole reason Kira-san took them was to find lifemates. If all she wanted was mindless dolls, she wouldn't have needed to go any further than people she feeds from. Brainwashing them would have been pointless."

"Maybe she just did it long enough for them to talk to us and tell us that they're okay?" Usagi questioned. Setsuna sighed and looked over at her. Mamoru was sitting beside her, holding her hand tightly. He had been away at college but had come home as quickly as possible once he'd been informed of what was happening.

"You tell me Princess. Even if it was just a tape, you can sense them. Was that really Rei-chan and Ami-chan? Or was it some mindless version?" Usagi looked down, not unsure, just unwilling. Finally she looked up to see Makoto and Minako focused on her. She gave a regretful half-smile and leaned into Mamoru for support.

"No, that was them. I could feel them, even through the tape. Feel their... happiness, their relaxation." Both Makoto and Minako winced and Setsuna nodded to herself. Kira worked fast to get them at ease this quickly. Even she was surprised that it had only taken a few days._But then, Kira does have a way of making you feel special._ Setsuna sighed and shook her head.

"Regardless of what they said, I think we should keep trying to find them. If it only took a few days for her to get them to tell us to wait on finding them, think of what a week or two might do." Michiru said with some concern.

"I agree. Even if they do want a vacation, I think we should try to find them." Artimes said from his place in Minako's lap and nods were chorused around the room.

"Well, for now I think we should all go our own ways and brainstorm ideas separately. Let's all meet again here tomorrow and compare. Maybe we can think of something." Luna said but Makoto shook her head.

"The landlord is fumigating tomorrow. I'm not supposed to come home all day." Luna sighed and bit her lip until Haruka spoke up.

"We could all meet at our place. No parents to worry about, no nosey neighbors, and plenty of room."

Everyone nodded and started to leave quietly. Noticing that both Makoto and Minako were staring at her and fidgeting in their seats instead of heading for the door, Setsuna remained seated herself. Usagi walked past with Luna on her shoulder, holding Mamoru's hand tightly. She paused as Luna spoke to Setsuna.. "Setsuna... Pluto, this may be difficult, but try to remember everything you can about her and what happened. I know it was a long time ago, but you're the only link we have to this girl." Setsuna only nodded as Usagi, Mamoru and Luna continued out the door, Artimes following on the ground. _Difficult to remember? Ha. I can remember everything from then. Every little detail like it was just yesterday. No matter how hard I try to forget._

Once the door shut she turned to Makoto and Minako who were both staring at her, a mixture of apprehension and determination on their faces. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and blew it out before addressing them.

"Yes?" She asked simply and after a bit of eye play between the two of them Minako spoke first.

"Setsuna-san, when Kira-san fist appeared she, well, she said we were just as slow in this life as in the last. And she said that we were the ones hurting Ami-chan and Rei-chan. Is that because... I mean, are we..." Minako trailed off and looked at Makoto for help.

"Are Ami-chan and Rei-chan, well, are we the ones they..." The brunette trailed off as well and they both looked at Setsuna, a forlorn look on their faces. Setsuna gave a half-smile.

"Yes. You are the ones that Ami-chan and Rei-chan were in love with in the last life. As well as this one." Setsuna watched as their eyes widened and separately they ducked their eyes, apparently in shock.

"Really?" Minako questioned and Setsuna only nodded. " Rei-chan is... with me?" Minako said to herself, sort of in shock. Makoto was just staring at the floor, shaking her head. "Is that why Kira-san took them? Because we wouldn't love them back?" Setsuna pursed her lips, trying to decide between telling them everything and just what they needed to know. Seeing the lost look in Makoto's eyes as she looked up and the pained look on Minako's face she made her decision.

"Eventually you would return their feelings." She said slowly. "Rei-san would've waited another 50 years or so before confessing her love to you Minako-san. And only once the two of you had settled down would you and Ami-can get together Makoto-san." Makoto stared at the floor again and Minako shook her head.

"That's a long time for them to wait." She whispered and Setsuna nodded.

"That is the other reason why searching for them at the moment may prove fruitless." Seeing the confused looks she got Setsuna smiled gently. "Even if we can think of a way to find them and contact them, the only way to get them back may be to offer them something Kira-san can't."

"Us." Makoto whispered and Setsuna nodded again.

"Given that it would be so long before you would return their feelings, could you really offer your love now?" The girls were silent and Setsuna watching the emotions swirl on their faces. After a while Minako slowly stood.

"I need to...to think for a bit." She said and walked to the door. Makoto gave her a half-hearted wave, still focused on the floor. Once Minako had left Setsuna stood as well and turned to leave when Makoto spoke her name. She looked over at the girl who was looking up at her confused.

"Setsuna-san, please, tell me how we...how Ami and I...how we get together." Setsuna closed her eyes and focused for a moment, bringing up visions of a future that would now never exist.

"After Rei-san and Minako-san got together, you were talking to Minako and were asking her how it was that she fell for Rei-san. She said that she had just looked at Rei-san when she had confessed her love and had just known that she was in love with her too. That apparently made you realize that you had been in love with Ami-chan all along. You went to her with your feelings and fate took over." Makoto was silent and looked off to the side. Her face contorted into a thoughtful expression and Setsuna couldn't help feeling curious.

"I guess, if I said I had been in love with her all along, then I must be in love with her now." Setsuna raised her eyebrow and watched as Makoto sagged into the couch, still looking very confused. Setsuna sighed and turned to leave the girl with her thoughts. The door shutting didn't even break Makoto from her concentration. Years of lunches, sleep overs and school days were swirling through her head. Ami smiling at her when they first met, dancing at the ball. An innocent touch here, a hug there. She couldn't deny her interest in the young genius. When they fought, she always went to Mercury's side. We they all ate out at the Crown, somehow they always sat next to each other. Recently, they had been getting closer. Makoto couldn't help the smile on her face, remembering a week ago.

_"Thanks for your help Ami-chan. I hate history." Ami grinned up at her tall friend._

_"Really, it's no problem Mako-chan. I like being able to help my friends. Besides, Mother had to work a double shift again so it's quiet and lonely at my house." Makoto smiled at Ami softly and scooted next to her. _

_"I'm sorry Ami-chan. She's had to work late a lot lately hasn't she?" Ami nodded in response._

_"Yeah, but it's okay. She's had to work late before. That's the price for being a Doctor." Ami straightened up and smiled at Makoto. "I should get used to it now since my schedule will likely be the same once I become a Doctor." Makoto could easily see through Ami's false bravado and thought quickly. _

_"You know, it's pretty late. Why don't you just stay here tonight? You could call and leave your Mother a message." Ami shook her head. _

_"I wouldn't want to be a burden Mako-chan. Besides, I only have this uniform with me." Makoto grinned and ruffled Ami's hair gently. _

_"You could never be a bother to me Ami-chan. And we can clean your uniform you know. I have to do a load of laundry anyway, okay?" The greatfull look on Ami's face said it all and Makoto had smiled broadly. _

Makoto leaned back into her couch and grinned. She'd gone in the back to clean the uniforms and after they'd been washed, dried and hung up she had returned to the living room where she had left Ami reading on the couch, cuddled up in one of her nightshirts which was more than long enough for Ami.

_"Okay Ami-chan. They're all..." Makoto stopped talking once in the room. Ami had fallen asleep curled around her book. Her glasses seemed to have fallen off, resting at her feet on the floor. Makoto smiled gently and took Ami's book away. Picking up her glasses she carried them into her bedroom and set them on the nightstand, then returned to Ami. Leaning over she slid one arm under Ami's knees and the other under her arms, gently lifting the girl from the couch. Makoto carried Ami into the bedroom and carefully laid her down on one side of the bed. She tucked Ami in gently and went to her own side of the bed, snuggling in and turning to the blue-haired girl. She reached out and brushed a bit of Ami's hair behind her ear. Ami smiled in her sleep and whispered._

_"Mako-chan." Makoto was slightly startled, but waved it off as Ami being greatfull for her help. _

Ami had made little noises in her sleep for most of the night. Makoto hadn't been able to figure out what she had been saying except that Ami had whispered her name quite a few times. Thinking back, Makoto couldn't help but laugh as she remembered how startled Ami was in the morning when she found them sleeping in the same bed. Makoto hadn't seen what the big deal was, but Ami had flushed all morning. With a start Makoto realized what kind of dream Ami must have been having to make her flush like that, and exactly why she had been whispering Makoto's name. A blush came over Makoto's features as she thought about it, curious as to why she hadn't realized that before. _Because how could I have guessed Ami was in love with me?_ she thought. _I don't know how I could have missed it though. Knowing what I know now, looking back on our time together, all the times she would smile so softly at me, all the times she was so concerned about me...She...she loves me. Ami-chan...**my** Ami-chan...loves me._

A goofy grin appeared on Makoto's face. Tilting her head to the side she brought up times in her head when it seemed as though Ami was sitting a little to close. Times when she would lean in as their eyes met. And slowly, she begin to picture herself scooting closer. Leaning close to Ami, closing her eyes slowly. It wouldn't have occurred to her to do that, that she could do that, until now. Or until Minako had told her hat she had been in love with her best friend. _No wonder it took us so long to get together. Poor Ami-chan_

She kept the images up until she could picture meeting Ami in a kiss, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Smiling she realized that she had indeed loved Ami all along. Since that first day she'd seen her, blushing face, cradling Luna, beautiful. She'd loved her when Ami had tripped in front of her in the alleyway, giving Makoto a perfect view of her butt. She'd loved her when they had all died and come back. Loved her when they danced together at the ball, loved her when the Starlights had come. Loved her when they had died once again, and loved her when they were brought back by Usagi once more. She just hadn't realized what that warm feeling had been. Hadn't known why the sight, why the mere mention of the genius's name had made her heart beat, made her smile. Why she always wanted to be near her, why it felt wrong, off, when she wasn't, and why it had felt so right standing at her side. Makoto sank into the cushions and stared up at the ceiling.

_Can this really be happening? Can I really be admitting that I love another woman?_ She had fought for so long to be more effeminate. Learning to cook just to compensate for how strong and tall and ungirly she felt. And now she was admitting that she loved a woman? That she was, for all practical purposes, a dyke? Still thinking she smiled seeing herself hug Ami in her mind. Her height put her at the perfect position to cuddle Ami close, to kiss the top of her head lightly. Her strength let her pick the blue-haired girl up and twirled her about. That more she thought about it the more it seemed as though she was made for Ami. _I guess, if she's my soulmate, I am made for her. _Makoto giggled slightly and closed her eyes. _I...I love Ami. **I** love **Ami**... And she loves me._ Rising to her feet she started to prepare for bed. Tomorrow she would go and talk to Setsuna before they all met. Now she could at least offer Ami something Kira never could. _Providing we can find her..._


	6. Chapter 6

-1Well folks, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Life and all of its blasted life-ed-ness... yeah, that all got in the way. But I ordered me some flying monkeys off e-bay, made peace with the muffin people, and conquered! Whoo!...C'mon people, whoo with me. WHOOOOO!!! Much better! But insanity aside, here it is, the long awaited 6th chapter! As lightening flashes in the backround and fake audience applause booms from the 1980's surround sound system

A quick warning though, chapter 6 is a 'special' chapter. And I don't mean special like wears a football helmet to class and a tutu to grocery shop and chases butterflys into walls and blames Ami when it rains and curses at Michiru when it's too windy for not properly controlling Haruka special either.( I can not be the only one who does those things people! Work with me here!) I really mean doesn't allow it anymore special. Capeesh? But, as there is a bit of plot to this chapter as well, I would recommend the read. Simply go to the site below to read it in full. The word SLASH is a / and DOT is a . okay and EQUAL is an equal sign, okey day?

And since I'm all for equality and whatnot, if you don't wanna read that special stuff just read through the story until it starts getting all citrusy and then skip to the last few little bits at the end of the chapter so as to keep up with the plot. Aren't I nice to you all? Then go read the spoilers that are under the address below for a PG-13 summary of the parts you didn't read.

Why did I decide to put in DOT instead of some periods and SLASH instead of all backslashes? The answer is quite simple my friends, way to much tea. Be sure to put the 'www' first mmm'kay?

www http:SLASHSLASHwwwDOTshoujoaiDOTcomSLAHfanficsSLASH?seriesEQUALsmoon&fanficEQUALtimeluv&parteEQUAL6

I hope to update again soon! In the meantime… REVIEW for the love of ALL that is Yuri and good! Please!!! I craaaave the attention…my psyche demaaands it! But for now, bye all!

_**SPOILERS START HERE**_

So, if you are one of those conservity people who didn't want to read my lemon or just weren't in a yellow mood today, here's what you missed. Kira bites Rei and makes her feel really, really, REALLY good, so good in fact that she nearly has a 'girl thing' if you catch my drift (Trying to keep it PG here folks). Rei looked like she was having such a great time that Ami, who was watching the whole thing, asks to be bitten as well. An extremely pleased Kira (Wouldn't you be pleased by now if you were her?) agrees. Things get a bit more passionate with Ami and Rei kisses her mid-bite which drives Kira nuts. She holds it in though and Ami is allowed to reach to her girl-peak. Yay!!! The sigil on her forehead glows which startles Kira as she can't remember the 's...e...x-word' having that effect on Setsuna but the Time senshi could probably just hide it better. As the chapter closes, a sinister voice interrupts their happy moment. And if you wanna know more than that read the last few lines of the chapter. I promise, they're safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

Disclaimer: Nobody but Kira is mine...Sigh...

Author's Note: Well it's been awhile since I've updated so here we go. For all the readers that survived chapter six and are still reading, I give you chapter seven. YAY!!!

Minako sighed and turned over again, the bright red glare of her alarm clock met her eyes telling her that it would go off in a few minutes anyway. She growled to herself and flopped onto her back. After leaving Makoto's yesterday she had wandered about in a daze trying to think and to come to grips with what she had learned. She had known about Rei's slight attraction to Mamoru, about her stronger attraction to Setsuna, and about her intense crush/probably in love thing she had for Usagi. But that Rei was in love with her... that someday she and Rei would be together... Minako shook her head and sighed again. For most of the night she'd tried that over and over. Tried to picture being with Rei in an intimate way. And while it certainly didn't make her sick or frighten her, it didn't do anything for her either. It was just...weird. She was very aware of the fact that Rei was beautiful, had a great body, and a good personality under the sometimes mean and bitchy exterior. She had long admired Rei's looks and knew that whoever would end up with Rei would be lucky indeed... _But with me?_

Minako put her hands under her head and stared at the ceiling. This was how it had gone all of yesterday afternoon too. She would think of all of Rei's strong suits, then try to picture herself with Rei. And, as usual, it had ended badly. She just couldn't picture herself with Rei. She loved Rei certainly, but she was not in love with Rei by any means. Her alarm clock blared to life startling her from her thoughts and she slammed it harder than she meant to. It sputtered slightly, it's lights flickering, then shut off completely.

" Dammnit. That's the fourth clock this month." She cursed to no one in particular. Wisely Artimes had decided to spend the night away from home to give Minako time to herself after seeing the way she looked when she had gotten home. Wearily she scrubbed her face with her hands and started to get ready for the day. She wanted to walk around a bit before she met everyone. Maybe she could think of something, anything that would help. But Setsuna's words reverberated in her head.

"_Even if we can think of a way to find them and contact them, the only way to get them back may be to offer them something Kira-san can't." _

Minako looked up at the bright sky as she walked outside and took a deep breath. " Us." She said quietly. " Me. I have to offer me." Shaking her head she walked to a park nearby and sat down by her favorite fountain, hoping to gain some inspiration. Putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands she started all over again. First she pictured Rei in her head, beautiful flowing black hair, fine featured, toned body. The lilt in her laugh, her wonderfully deep eyes, her soft smile. Then, thinking of nothing better to try, Minako pictured herself coming up behind Rei and hugging her. _So far so good _Then turning Rei in her arms and leaning their foreheads together gently. _I'm still okay_ Slowly she made herself move in and kiss Rei gently. _I can do this_ Gently she started to slide her hands into Rei's priestess uniform top, touching her firm stomach softly...

"Gah!" She said aloud and leaned back in frustration. This was getting her nowhere. Glancing down at her watch she rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck. She still had a few hours until everyone was supposed to meet at the Outers' place but she stood and started to walk in that direction anyway, not really knowing what else to do. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked with her head down, very depressed. _What am I going to do? I have to be able to lover Rei if we want her back. But how can I be in love with my best friend?_ And it was true. Out of all of the senshi Rei was probably her closest friend. They were closer than even to Usagi, and that was saying a lot considering Rei's affection for the Princess. But their friendship was working against her. Rei was someone she gossiped with, went boy scouting with, followed Usagi on her dates with Mamoru with. They giggled and had popcorn and pillow fights when they spent the night together, teased each other about who had the best figure. She just couldn't imagine doing 'together' things with Rei in place of tickle fights. Blowing out a breath she looked up to see that the Outers' place was just down the street.

She was about to walk up and admit defeat to Setsuna when Haruka's car pulled up into the driveway. Both she and Michiru got out, each carrying a bag._ They must have gone grocery shopping or something._ She watched curious as Haruka walked around the car and closed Michiru's door for her. Michiru smiled and nodded her thanks, turning to walk up to the house. She nearly dropped the bag she was carrying when Haruka playfully swatted her backside as she walked past. Michiru whirled on her, apparently angry and Haruka just laughed and leaned over, kissing the tip of her nose. Michiru looked annoyed and lightly hit Haruka's stomach. Challenged, Haruka lightly pinned Michiru to the car and started to kiss her neck. Michiru squirmed and giggled, pushing her away and swatting the blond's butt before running for the door. Haruka chased after her and Minako watched as she caught the violinist right before she got inside, tickling her sides lightly while Michiru laughed and protested, trying to escape. Haruka was still laughing and tickling her as they disappeared inside.

She couldn't help the grin on her face as she watched the encounter. _They look so cute together, like best friends who just kiss on the side_. With a start she realized that Haruka and Michiru really were best of friends. Thinking hard she brought up every girly magazine she'd ever read. And in every one she could remember, it said that the best relationships,the ones that lasted the longest and were most satisfying, were ones where the lovers were friends too. _Well, we have the friendship thing down_ She thought and changed her tactic. Instead of picturing Rei and trying to fall for her, she just pictured them spending more time together. Still pillow fighting, still tossing popcorn at each other. She pictured going out to diner with her and sharing the latest gossip. She watched in her head as they went out to the movies and laughed at the cheesy effects. Walking home hand in hand trying to scare each other with the corny lines from the movie. Changing into night clothes once they got home and playfully whistling as the other got undressed. Snuggling up together under the covers after a small tickle fight. Giving Rei a small kiss on the forehead as they drifted off to sleep... Startled by her last though Minako smiled brightly. It hadn't bothered her. She'd just pictured going to bed with Rei and it hadn't bothered her. _Because we were friends_ She thought happily. _We are friends_ She realized that it really wouldn't be that hard to fall for Rei. It would actually be easy to slowly get close to the Priestess. _Because I'm not in love with her now. But that's okay because...I **will** be_

Minako beamed and gave a happy sigh. Hopefully being able to tell Rei that she would eventually be completely in love with her would be enough. Especially since she really didn't think it would take all too long. Walking up to the house she knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a moment Michiru opened the door and smiled at Minako curiously.

" Well hello Minako-chan." Minako bowed slightly.

" I'm know I'm early Michiru-san. I just needed to talk to Setsuna-san before everyone got together. May I?" Michiru gave a knowing smile. Though Setsuna had not told either her or Haruka anything else about what had happened, it hadn't been too hard to deduce that Makoto and Minako were indeed the ones Kira had been talking about.

" Of course Minako-chan. Setsuna-san is in the study." Michiru motioned inside and Minako walked past her, nodding to Haruka who stood just inside the doorway. She nodded back and watched curiously as Minako turned down to hallway.

" What is she here for? She's a little early." Michiru smiled as she watched the blond disappear.

" If I'm not mistaken, she's here to confirm that the 'pain of unrequited love' will no longer be a problem for Rei." Haruka raised an eyebrow and grinned.

" Ah, then Makoto-san should be here shortly." Michiru only smiled and went about cleaning up the house.

" I expect so."

Minako followed the hallway down to the study. She'd been there enough times before, usually stalking Haruka with Usagi, to know where it was. She knocked on it softly and waited fidgeting. When no answer came she tried again, knocking a bit louder. When still no answer came she leaned forward and slowly looked inside, peeking around the edge of the door. Setsuna was sitting on one of the plush chairs staring into the empty fireplace. Minako opened her mouth to announce her presence until she saw the tears glistening on Setsuna's cheeks. She watched as Setsuna closed her eyes and whispered softly.

" Kira-chan." Minako swallowed hard and backed up slowly, closing the door as quietly as possible. Once it clicked shut she leaned against the door-frame and sighed. She and the others had been so worried about finding Ami and Rei again that they hadn't even stopped to think what this might be doing to Setsuna. _Poor Setsuna-chan. To see the woman she loves after all this time and still not be able to be with her...How sad_ She heard a sniffle through the door and took a deep breath. Turning she faced the door and knocked loudly.

" Setsuna-san? Are you here Setsuna-san? Michiru-san said I could come in and talk to you." Pressing her ear to the door she heard shuffling and some sniffles before Setsuna responded.

" Go ahead and come in Minako-chan." Minako did and came through smiling. Setsuna was still seated in the same chair but there wasn't a trace of tears anywhere. " I was just trying to think of some way to help find Ami-chan and Rei-chan." Minako just smiled back, not wanting to mention seeing her cry. _She's trying hard to be strong._

" About that." She said sheepishly, taking a seat across from Setsuna. " I wanted to talk to you about what you and I and Makoto-chan were talking about." Setsuna gave a gentle smile and inclined her head, curious as to what decision Minako had come to.

" I thought a lot about it. And I mean a lot. I tried all night to picture being in love with Rei-chan, but I just couldn't do it. Because I'm not in love with Rei." Setsuna nodded slowly but Minako kept going. " Yet. I'm not in love with her yet. But, I will be. I know it. Even if you hadn't told me, just thinking about Rei-chan and how we were I know that I would fall in love with her eventually. Now that I'm trying to, I really don't think it will take all that long. Will that be enough for Rei-chan?" She asked curiously and Setsuna cocked her head. " Will knowing that we will be together, that I want to start our... relationship now, even if it goes slowly, will Rei-chan accept that?" Setsuna closed her eyes and thought hard, flitting through visions of the old future, what few flashes of the new future she'd seen, and doing her best to keep the images of Kira away from her mind.

" You know Minako-chan, " She said after a bit of contemplating. " That would probably be best." Minako perked up, shocked.

" Really?" She questioned and Setsuna nodded carefully.

" It would have been fifty years before she told you about how she felt. So she might not even be completely in love with you yet either. But, the promise of a loving relationship with you, knowing that she will be loved someday and won't live alone for so long, that just might be enough for her." Seeing Minako's uncertainty she smiled and nodded again. "I'm sure it will be." Minako breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back into her chair. As much as seeing Setsuna crying had thrown her off track, she really had been worried that what she could offer wouldn't be enough for Rei. But if Setsuna said it would be okay...

A knock on the door broke Minako from her haze of relief and she sat up and looked to see Haruka usher Makoto through the door. A playful wink to Minako and the tall blond shut the door, leaving Makoto standing there fidgeting.

" Hey Minako-chan. What're you doing here?" Minako grinned and leaned back into her chair.

" The same thing you are I imagine." She said playfully and Makoto flushed lightly. That was all it took for Minako to know that Makoto had made much the same decision she had but she nodded to the chair next to her and Makoto sat down, staring at her hands a moment before looking up at Setsuna.

" I thought about what you said. About having to offer Ami something. About having to be with her now to get her to want to come back. And, as surprised as I was when I first found out that I was the one she was in love with, it really didn't take me all that long to realize that...well..." She trailed off and looked down and Setsuna smiled, able to tell, just as Minako had, that Makoto's decision would be favorable. A nudge from Minako's foot and Makoto flushed once more. "It didn't take me too long to realize that I...that I loved Ami-chan too. I never would have known that if I hadn't of known how she felt. I can see why it would have taken me so long to figure it out otherwise. But, I do love her. And when we find her, I can tell her that. Tell her that I do want to be with her now." She looked up at Setsuna and beamed and Setsuna couldn't help the smile on her face. She really had hoped that things would work out for Ami and Rei better than it had last time. And not just because she knew that before they settled down, they would've both come to her once again.

Regarding both of the girls before her with a smile she could practically feel the happiness coming off of them in waves. Tilting her head slightly she grinned with honest joy.

" I'm glad that the both of you will be able to give Ami-chan and Rei-chan what they deserve." Makoto glanced over at Minako who flushed lightly and shrugged. Makoto grinned and giggled and Minako giggled too. Voices outside the door startled them all and they watched as it opened. Haruka held the door opened as Usagi and Mamoru walked past, the cats trailing on the ground. Michiru followed behind them toting Hotaru and Haruka shut the door. Usagi looked surprised to see Makoto and Minako already there.

" Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She questioned and Minako fought of a blush and shrugged.

" We got here on time Usagi-chan. We can't help it if you were late." Usagi's jaw dropped.

" Late? No way! I set my alarm clock and got up when it rang and everything!" Everyone laughed as she wailed and Mamoru patted her shoulder comfortingly.

" Relax Usagi-chan. We both just got here a little early is all." Makoto assured and Usagi made sure to stick her tongue out at Minako before settling down. There was a moment of silence and Luna spoke up.

" Well, did anyone come up with anything?" The silence was none to reassuring and Luna sighed. Mamoru shifted and spoke up.

" Maybe we could use their wands to find them. Maybe their wands will get warmer or stronger the closer we get to them. We could hone in on them that way." Everyone looked up until Luna shook her head.

" We don't have have their wands any more." Usagi looked over in surprise.

" What? They were on my dresser I swear! There's no way I lost them." Luna rolled her eyes.

" You didn't lose them. They were there but when we got back from the meeting yesterday I found them missing. My guess is that our friend took them with her when she came by." Everyone sighed heavily as it seemed their only connection to the girls was gone until Setsuna perked up.

" Wait, you mean the wands are with Ami-chan and Rei-chan now?" Luna shrugged her feline shoulders.

" I would assume so. They may not know the wands are close by, but Kira-san at least has them." Seeing the thoughtful expression on Setsuna's face she cocked her head. "Why?"

" I think we can use that." She said carefully and everyone shifted in their seats curiously.

" How?" Artimes asked and Setsuna thought hard.

" Did she take their communicators too?" She asked and Luna shook her head.

" Not as far as I know." Setsuna made a face. It would have been easy if she had, but if Kira still had their wands...

" What are you thinking Setsuna-momma?" Hotaru asked and Setsuna looked up at the curious faces.

" The reason the communicators work is that they can send off ultrasonic waves to each other and sense them so they can respond. But, often communicators are damaged. You are all able to tell when one of you has transformed, even if their communicator is not working correct?" They all looked at each other and Makoto nodded, remembering several times when Ami had tracked a senshi who wasn't responding." I believe that is because the communicators can also sense your transformation wands. And, now that Kira-san has their wands..."

" We should be able to track them!" Usagi shouted and Setsuna nodded.

" I believe so. First we should try it using the wands that we have to see if it works. Then, if it does, we should tune them to search out Ami-chan and Rei-chan's wands. In theory, our communicators should ping off of them, like sonar, and we should be able to follow the pings to them." Everyone started thinking and smiling but Luna looked confused.

" Tune them to Mars and Mercury's wands? How on Earth would we do that?" At that, Setsuna sighed.

" If Ami-chan were here I would ask her. But without our resident genius, that part may take some time." There was a collective sigh in the room and Setsuna almost made a face. " I think Luna-san, Usagi-san, Mamoru-san and I should work on programming the communicators. The rest of you should work on using them to locate your own wands and figure out how to track specific senshi." Nods resounded about the room and Setsuna took a deep breath. At least now they had a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

** CHAPTER EIGHT **

Kira tensed and allowed herself to go fully vampiric as she stared down the man before her. Her recently fed fangs springing from her gums, her eyes glowing blue. She growled and moved in front of Ami and Rei.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded and he laughed, though his voice was devoid of warmth.

" I just wanted to see what about these girls was so special that you would be so possessive about them." He said, uncrossing his arms. She only snarled.

"I haven't shared with you in centuries. What do you care?" He laughed and clucked his tongue at her.

" Kira-chan, how long have I known you? I knew you were acting different. I knew_ they_ were different. But that they were senshi...that she was. By the Gods you know how to pick them." He commended and moved forward. Kira only stood straighter and met his eyes as they narrowed at her insolence. " What are doing? Why would you protect them? I'm sorry your little girlfriend turned out to be one of them but she and they are still the Queen's protectors. And, if you know who the others are you'd be best to fess up so I and some select others can go and have some real fun." He moved forward again, his eyes glowing red with the thought of playing with a senshi but Kira moved fully in front of the girls. Ami shivered and tightened he robe around her, ducking behind Kira slightly. Rei seconded her motions though she seemed more angry than afraid.

" Back off." Kira hissed and Akio's eyes widened slightly.

" What on this Earth is wrong with you Kira? They are senshi!" He spat the word out and growled." They are protectors, defenders of the woman who kept us all enslaved for so long! We deserve revenge for the way we were treated. We deserve them." He growled at Kira's defensive posture and charged forward, hoping to spring past her. But she was just as fast and slammed him to the side just as he reached her. He spun, ready to pounce but her foot met his temple and he stumbled back wards. When his vision cleared he looked up to see Kira there, her fists clenched and a look of determination in her eyes that he had not seen for over a thousand years. Realizing that he could not beat her one on one he stood slowly and straightened his suit front.

" Leave." She commanded and he tightened his tie before looking up at her again.

" Very well, I will go. But be assured Kira-chan, I will return with others. We will claim our revenge, with or without your support." With that he disappeared and Kira remained tense for a few moments before slumping slightly. She sighed and turned to Ami and Rei who looked up at her, curiosity and fear in their eyes.

" We need to leave, now." She said and Ami whimpered.

" Where will we go?" She asked and watched as Kira ran back and forth between rooms gathering things.

" I have a place that I know he doesn't know about. You two will be safe there as long as we go before he returns. You should gather some clothes." Ami and Rei both nodded and ran to their room to pack. Kira moved into her own room and tucked the henshin wands in her pocket. She destroyed the video taping equipment, and making sure nothing else incriminating was around returned to the main room where a now fully dressed Ami and Rei stood, bags in hand. She stood in front of them and motioned with her hands. They didn't even hesitate as they moved to her. She wrapped an arm around both of them and concentrating slightly pulled them all to her second home. Ami and Rei stepped back and looked around curiously at their new place.

" Sorry it's so much smaller than my other place." Kira said apologetically. " I don't come here all that often. That's also why there isn't much here." Looking around Rei had to agree that it was sparsely decorated compared to the other house. The room they were in which Rei assumed was the living room wasn't much bigger than her and Ami's room had been. Of course their room had been huge compared to her own house so this place was still big. Seeing their nervousness she smiled at them.

" Don't worry, he won't find us here. He knew about that other place, and it was in the demon realm. He won't ever think to look here, and even if he does he has no way to track us."

" Was that Akio-san?" Rei asked curiously and Kira nodded.

" Yeah. That was him." She said and Rei rolled her eyes.

" You have great taste in company." She said dryly and Kira stuck out her tongue.

" I picked you two didn't I? " She asked and enjoyed the face Rei made. " Like I said don't worry, he won't find us here."

"Why? Where are we?" Ami asked, setting her bag on the couch and almost wincing at the small puff of dust that swirled up. Kira grimaced slightly too and sighed. It would take some work to get this place worthy of their vacation. Forcing a grin she patted the back of the couch, ignoring the cloud it produced.

" Welcome back to Japan girls." She announced and they both looked up in shock.

" We're back in Japan?" Rei asked incredulously, staring at a curtain covered window. Kira walked to it and opened the curtains revealing a bright sunny day.

" Yes we are. My home away from home." Ami got a curious look in her eyes and turned on Kira.

" Kira-chan, what did Akio mean when he said that Queen Serenity had enslaved you all?" Rei started. She'd been so afraid of Akio that she hadn't even thought of it. She too looked over at Kira who leaned up against the edge of the couch.

" I've already told you that The Queen had a strict set of rules that the demons on Earth had to follow. What I didn't tell you is why we actually followed them instead of fighting back. As I'm sure you know, the Queen and her crystal were pretty much pure 'good'. It radiated everywhere and Earth was no exception. When Queen Serenity was still alive and the Millennium Kingdom was strong, her power of light, her 'good' kept the evil of all of the demons there in check. After she died we were all released and many grew super powerful when they reached their full potential. Unfortunately doing that sort of pushes you completely over to the dark side which is why I've resisted. It's like letting go of the last good in you. But many others, like Akio, are now true full-blooded demons. It's an extra burst of power to be sure, but it's hard to come back from. But most of the demons that go that far don't have a reason to come back anyway. Anyway, most demons now resent Queen Serenity and by proxy her protectors for keeping them in check for so long."

They were all quiet for a while and Ami looked up at Kira curiously.

" You said you hated Queen Serenity because of the her rule about demons and senshi. Do you also hate her for keeping you in check?" Kira sat down on the armrest of the couch and stared at her hands.

" Actually, I don't. For as much as I hate her for her stupid rules, I'd of much rather had her rule than demons like Akio."

" Really?" Rei asked in shock. Kira just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at them.

" Just because I am a demon doesn't mean I agree with every other demon alive. Some of them are just to... bloodthirsty and, well, evil for me." Ami shifted in her seat and Rei looked up hesitantly.

" Do you think that, maybe the reason you aren't evil, why you haven't given in, is because of... because you are in love with Setsuna-san?" She asked and Kira inhaled sharply, looking up at Rei. Rei looked down and shifted. " I mean, I can only imagine how much it must of hurt you when she left but... even you said that you had been sad this whole time because you couldn't be with her. And that you cursed that you were a demon at all. Maybe you sensed the good in her then, and wanted to be good for her, even if you couldn't be with her." Kira looked back down, tumbling Rei's words in her head. With a small laugh she walked over to the window and stared out it.

" You know, you just might be right Rei-chan." She said and both Rei and Ami let out a small breath of relief that she wasn't mad. " For as much as I want to hate her for leaving me like that, I did keep her in mind for a thousand years. And even now, knowing what she was and what she really did, I'm mad but mostly... mostly..." She trailed off, her eyes tearing and Ami watched her sadly.

" Mostly?" She encouraged and Kira took a ragged breath.

" Mostly, I just wish that it could be different now, and that we could be together again." With heavy sigh she reached up and touched the window pane lightly, imagining Setsuna somewhere not too far away. " Setsuna-chan." She whispered quietly and Rei stared out the window too, seeing her Usagi and Minako's faces in the reflection.

" Mina-chan." She said quietly, feeling contemplative and Kira was pulled from her reverie. She watched Rei stare out the window and saw Ami doing the same thing. Wanting to ease the mood and drive the last remnants of Akio away she walked up behind Ami and wrapped her arms around the girls midsection. Ami almost yelped in surprise, pulled from her thoughts and Rei looked over sharply. " I know you're not thinking about running away Rei-chan." Kira said quietly, tightening her hold on Ami. Ami whimpered slightly and Rei regarded Kira with a raised eyebrow, not really believing that Kira was threatening Ami.

" Why? Are you going to hurt her if I do?" She asked, also trying to get back into a better mood and Ami's eyes widened significantly. Kira only laughed aloud and bent slightly, nuzzling Ami's neck.

" Heavens no. I just didn't think you would want to leave Ami-chan here behind." She teased and Rei crossed her arms, staring at the red-head defiantly.

" What makes you think she wouldn't come with me?" Rei asked. Ami also looked over her shoulder to see Kira's response. Kira looked into Ami's eyes before looking at Rei playfully.

" You were there earlier weren't you Rei-chan? So it should be obvious even to you how much Ami-chan _likes_ me." She said teasingly, letting one hand travel far enough down on Ami's front to make sure they both knew what she was talking about. Ami got it and turned a brilliant red ducking her eyes and squirming a little." Rei couldn't help laughing and teased Ami as well.

" You do have point there Kira-chan. Ami certainly does seem to like your attentions quite a bit." Ami flushed darker and sighed heavily as both Kira and Rei laughed at her expense. But, feeling strangely relaxed with Kira's arms around her she looked up at Rei's smiling face. _Hmmm, I wonder how much Rei would enjoy Kira's 'attentions'?_ As the thought grew in her mind an almost evil grin came to her and she smiled, contemplating her plot of revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay folks. Life got in the way as life tends to do. Anyway, for those of you still reading I give you chapter 9...Reviews still welcome!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I claim only Kira...sniff...

**CHAPTER NINE **

Luna almost smiled to herself as she watched Setsuna finish programming the communicators. With a lot of hard work, a bit of luck, and a ton of guess and check, the group had finally managed to figure out how to get the communicators to track wands. Just as she and her group had discovered that, the other team had run in announcing that they too had figured out how to use the communicators to track specific senshi signals. After that it hadn't even taken them that long to finish setting up. _Ami would be proud_ She thought as she looked about the room. Books on ultrasonic waves and locators were strewn about and everyone was exhausted having studied most of the night and gotten up early that morning to start again.

"There!" Setsuna announced and everyone huddled in as she turned the small device over in her hand.

"Is that all?" Mamoru asked and Setsuna nodded, still staring at the communicator.

"Well, here we go." She said and there was a collective held breath as she pressed the little buttons. She watched hard as the screen lit up and little lines flitted about the screen. It didn't take but a few moments for pings to start sounding and Setsuna stared at it a minute longer before leaning back. "It's working." She announced and cheers resounded. Usagi glomped Mamoru and he hugged her back. Minako and Makoto breathed out happily and both settled back and Michiru and Haruka smiled at each other. Between them Hotaru bounced.

"How long will it take?" She asked and Setsuna watched the little machine.

"From what I can tell, it shouldn't take too long. It just has to reach their wands and then we should know exactly where they are. Not more than an hour I would say." Everyone settled back into their respective chairs until Haruka got a silly grin on her face and regarded Makoto and Minako with a sly smile.

"So, " She said curiously, drawing looks from around the room, "has the problem of giving Rei-chan and Ami-chan a reason to come back been taken care of?" Michiru thwacked her lover's side but everyone had already turned to watch Makoto and Minako as that was where Haruka had directed her question. If she had thought things had gone bad, she wouldn't of put them on the spot like that. But they had both been smiling so much yesterday that she just knew things were okay. Usagi nearly dropped her jaw in shock seeing the blushes on Minako and Makoto's faces. Granted Kira hadn't really left much doubt but to have it confirmed like this...

"You mean you guys are the ones that Ami-chan and Rei-chan love?" She asked and Minako and Makoto both flushed darker. She watched them a bit longer but could clearly sense the happiness coming off her senshi. So, she indulged in harmless teasing too. "Soooo, " She drawled out, "are you two in looooove with them?" She grinned watching them both duck their eyes. They looked over at each other but looked back up at their princess and both shyly nodded. Usagi squealed and Haurka laughed aloud, reaching over to lightly clap Makoto on the shoulder.

"That's great!" She exclaimed to the brunette."Now Michiru and I have people to double and triple date with." Michiru smacked her lightly again, but couldn't help the small smile she got on her face too. And though both Minako and Makoto were both flushing deeply they were smiling too. Setsuna looked over at Usagi to see what her reaction was and was surprised to see Usagi frowning.

"Usagi-chan?" She asked and everyone looked up at her. Mamoru help her hand tightly and she blinked, shaking her head.

"My, my head hurts a little." She said, still spacing. Setsuna felt a shiver go through her and turned to see her daughter staring into space as well.

"Hotaru-chan? Sweetie what is it?" Michiru asked, kneeling beside her. Hotaru looked back down at Michiru slowly, then to the rest of the group.

"Someone is coming." She said quietly and everyone moved to pull out their wands but something pricked Setsuna's mind and she stood.

"No, don't. Go into the back room, now. All of you." She said urgently and everyone stood, unsure.

"But, Setsuna-chan..." Usagi started and Setsuna looked at her seriously.

"Now Usagi-chan. Especially you. And don't come out, understand?" She exchanged looks with Mamoru who looked to Michiru and Haruka. They both nodded and everyone left the room quickly, Usagi giving Setsuna backwards glance before the door shut. Setsuna wasn't sure what it was but she knew this feeling. _It's not Kira, but why does it feel so familiar?_ She didn't bother transforming, only hid the communicator in her pocket as the presence grew closer. She watched the back door closely as it swung open and a figure strode confidently inside. As soon as she saw who it was she inhaled sharply, glad that she had sent the others from the room. The figure saw her as soon as he entered and his cold laugh chilled Setsuna.

"Well, well well. If it isn't the lost girl herself." Akio said and Setsuna reflexively took a step back. She'd only met him once or twice but it was enough to know that he was bad news. "You know, " he said cooly, seating himself on the chair across from her and folding his hands on crossed knees, "I didn't quite believe it when I heard you were a senshi. I thought maybe it was wishful thinking on Kira-chan's part. That she was seeing things or something. But she was so furious when she found out I was listening, so protective of her little friends, I just had to see for myself." Setsuna didn't sit down but in her head relaxed. _Kira didn't tell him about me or the others. She could have for revenge, but she didn't_.

"How did you find me?" She asked curiously and he tilted his head.

"I paid a visit to our mutual friend recently. I knew she had been back here not too long ago so I thought it was a good of a place as any to start looking. Then I picked up these little pings and followed them. And low and behold, look who I found." He stood at that and Setsuna winced, stepping back. He glowered at her and gave a feral grin. "Oh I'm going to have fun with you." He hissed, stepping closer. "Not only are you a senshi, someone whom I would take great pleasure in harming anyway, but you're Kira-chan's senshi. Even if she didn't know that till recently." He stepped closer and Setsuna swallowed hard.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, doing her best to keep a level voice. He only smirked, tilting his head.

"You really don't know do you? What you did to her? How she is now because of you?" He growled and Setsuna frowned lightly. "I knew even before she met you that she wasn't having much fun enjoying the pleasure's of life. And, at least when she was with you, she'd still talk to me and the others. She was happy. But when you left, do you know what that did to her? Do you even care?" He snarled, his voice rising. "You devastated her. Nothing mattered to her anymore. Not even when the godforsaken Queen fell and we were all freed did she care. She wouldn't play anymore, not with me. Not with anybody. She broke contact with her own kind, with the only kin she'd known. She barely ate enough to survive, cursing herself and her heritage. Blaming it and us for driving you away!" He was almost yelling now and Setsuna kept stepping backwards as he advanced, terrified by him, but entranced by his story.

"Once she thought you had died, that you were gone, I thought it would get better. I thought she would just get over you. But it only became worse! She started hating the rest of us for who we were. She started fighting with us when we tried to drink around her. She even killed other demons to keep them from harming humans! She was killing us in your memory! "He shouted, flashbacking at the thought.

_Akio smirked as he cornered the girl, feeling the fear radiate off of her. Her top was ripped somewhat and she was trying to hold it up even as she backed away. Tears ran down her face as he walked closer. _

_"Now what was that you said to my friend?" He asked curiously as his eyes started to glow red. "That he couldn't get you even if he forced you?" Her eyes flicked as another younger vampire approached beside him, headstrong, already learning to feed off fear and Akio loved helping him. He passed Akio on his way to the girl and Akio smirked. "Well, lets see if that's true." He said with a laugh as Yuri made to leap at the girl. There was a blur to the side and suddenly a figure stood between them and the girl. Akio furrowed his brow at the sight. "Kira-chan, what are you doing?" _

_Kira growled at him._

_"I should ask you that. She's just a child Akio-san, what the hell are you teaching that boy?" Akio laughed at her. _

_"I'm teaching him that humans are food Kira-chan. Nothing more than fodder for us to feed on. As it should be. " Yuri growled beside him._

_"You make me sick." Kira snarled, tensing. "Leave her be." Akio rolled his eyes. If Kira wanted to be all protective let her be. There were plenty of others to pick from and he didn't feel like alienating Kira completely. _

_"Very well. " He conceded but Yuri snarled. _

_"Like Hell I'm going to leave! That's my meal!" He charged at Kira and Akio only closed his eyes, fully expecting Kira to send the boy stumbling back as he was no match for her. He heard Yuri yell, and the girl scream, and was shocked to hear a gurgling sound. Opening his eyes he watched Yuri stumble back, a stake through his heart. He watched in shock as Yuri fell to his knees and crumbled to ash. In near horror he looked up at Kira. _

_"What are doing? He was one of us!" He snarled but Kira only knelt beside the girl as she looked at Kira in fright._

_"We are better off without his kind." She growled before meeting the girls eyes. "Sleep now." She whispered and entranced the girl fell into her arms. She stood with the girl held close. _

_"Where are you going?" He demanded watching her walk right through what remained of Yuri, the dust fluttering about. _

_"I'm taking her home." She hissed as she passed him. He watched and could hear her whispering. "There there little one. Sleep sound now. Those demons won't hurt you anymore." Not sure if he was in more shock that she had killed his protégé without apology, or that she had said specifically 'those demons' and 'his kind' as if she weren't one, he only watched her disappear down the road. _

The memory resurged his anger and he leapt forward, forcing Setsuna to bump up against the door, looking at him in shock. "Even now a thousand years later she's not the same. She only feeds to survive, she only goes out to eat. Do you know that when she sleeps she still cries out your name? You cursed her for life you little bitch!" Akio snarled now, glowing red and sprouting his fangs. "You ruined her, ruined the great vampire that she was. And now I'm going to ruin you. I'll end the reign of the senshi and throw you from her mind for the last time. I won't let the memory of you haunt her anymore!" Setsuna had tears in her eyes, not just from fear as he stalked closer, but from his words. What she had done to Kira, that Kira still cared about her. She closed her eyes as he approached until a warmth radiated from behind her. She opened her eyes quickly and watched him back away from her as quickly as he could. He knew he wasn't any match for the power of the Queen which was what it felt like.

"I know where you are now little fool. And once I've taken care of your friends I'll be back for you and the rest of the senshi. The time of the Millennium Kingdom is over! We rule now." With a final snarl he swirled his cape around him and disappeared from view as Setsuna found herself slumping into a chair. Weak from the fear she had to sit down. She knew that if it had not been for Usagi, he would've taken her life. But if was not the fear of death that caused the tears. She had tried so hard, so hard to be strong but hearing him talk... Knowing that Kira still loved her, that even now she still cared, despite what Setsuna had done... Unable to help it she started to cry, not caring about anything else.

"Kira-chan, Kira-chan." She sobbed, tears tearing themselves from her eyes with the same pain that Kira's memory tore at her heart. "I'm so sorry Kira-chan, I'm so sorry." She stayed like that, bent over crying until loud knocks forced her to look up.

"Setsuna-san? Um, I can't feel it anymore. Can we come back?" Usagi's voice sounded through the door and she almost smiled. She knew that they had to have heard her crying and everything that Akio had said if they were right outside the door, but Usagi was still trying to give her privacy. Hurriedly she wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself, making it seem as though nothing had happened, greatful that she knew they would all play along, and called out.

"Yes, it's okay. You may come now." The door slowly opened and Usagi peeked in. Once she saw that Setsuna looked okay she and the others trooped through the door. Inside the room Usagi sat across from Setsuna and Haruka and Makoto went to the open door, looking outside for any intruders.

"He's gone by now. He knows he wouldn't stand a chance against the power of the crystal." Not completely convinced, Haruka and Makoto returned.

"If Usagi-chan can beat him by herself, we should go after him. We should be able to obliterate him as a group." Setsuna shook her head at Haruka's words.

"It's true that Akio-san wouldn't be a match for the full power of the crystal, but I doubt Usagi-chan can control it to it's fullest extent. Besides, there are many powerful demons and vampires that I'm sure he's already contacting. Our best bet is to find Ami-chan and Rei-chan. He may be going after them now. And if he could follow the pings here, it might not take Kira-san that long to sense them either so we need to move fast." Haruka nodded and Setsuna pulled out the device, studying it for a moment. Luna looked over her shoulder and nodded grimly.

"It's located them. Let's go." Everyone transformed and headed out. Uranus watched Pluto as she began following Jupiter and Venus out the door. Not one to tiptoe about as the others were, and unable to force her roommates cries from her thoughts so quickly she put a hand on her shoulder, even as Neptune tried to stop her.

"Hey Pluto." She said and said senshi turned and regarded her cooly. "Even though Mercury and Jupiter and Mars and Venus are all set now, it seems as though you and yours need to get it together too." Uranus was considerably shocked when Pluto's face turned harder than she'd ever seen before.

"You know not of what you speak Uranus." Pluto nearly hissed. "What is done is done, and what is in the past shall stay there." Uranus huffed and ignored Neptune's tug on her arm.

"If it had stayed there this wouldn't be an issue. But obviously it is." She said annoyed and Pluto all but slammed her staff into the ground.

"You are correct about that Uranus. What was an issue in the past is still an issue." She hissed and Uranus widened her eyes slightly. "Nothing has changed since then. Nothing. So let it be." She said, her voice softer. Uranus looked to see Pluto squeeze her eyes shut for a moment before opening them and almost pleading with Uranus. "Just, let it be." She turned and walked out the door. Uranus closed her eyes and sighed quietly as Neptune held her arms tightly. She motioned with her head and together they followed Pluto out the door. Sailor Moon watched as her senshi walked out, eyes downcast and sighed to herself. She followed them slowly doing her best to bring up memories of a past life, and issues not brought to light.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Oh my goodness. It's been soooo long since I've updated. I'm soo sorry for any fans that might still check this thing. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope to have the rest up soon!! Member' folks, I don't own em', I jus plays with em'! ;)

This is another of those 'special' chapters so it's been posted on a different site. To make sure I don't get in trouble I just wrote down the address. Just put a . where it says DOT and a / wherever it says SLASH and an equal sign wherever it says EQUAL. There are no spaces at all. You guys know the drill. And, because I don't think a good story has to have the mushy gushy in it, spoilers will be at the bottom of the page for whoever, for whatever reason, don't wanna read my wonderfully written LURV scene. MMKAY? And for the sake of my poor little stuffed bunny whom I beat when sad, pwease review! Think of the bunny….

http:SLASHwwwDOTshoujoaiDOTcomSLASHfanficsSLASH?seriesEQUALsmoon&fanficEQUALtimeluv&parteEQUAL10

SPOILERS!!!!!! SPOILERS!!!!!! SPOILERS!!!!!! SPOILERS!!!!!!

Well, the sexy part you missed was awesome, just to let you know. But since you skipped it, here is the end of the chapter. You can just read this and hop right into the next chapter, no problem. Aren't I nice like that?

_"Well, now I know what you were whispering about." Rei said softly and Ami gave a small laugh, a slight blush springing to her cheeks. Rei opened her mouth to tease Ami about it when Kira's grip on her tightened _

_suddenly._

_"Son of a bitch!" She hissed and Rei turned her head in shock, Ami staring opened mouthed as well. Kira was staring straight ahead but turned and looked at them with an apologetic smile. "The fates seem to be against us." She said, nodding her head to the front door. "Someone, or rather someones, are coming." Rei and Ami looked over at the door in fear._

_"Is it Akio-san?" Ami asked worriedly and Kira frowned, helping first Ami and then Rei to their feet as she stood beside them._

_"I can't tell. But there is a hell of a lot of power coming off of whoever it is, so I'd guess that would be a good bet. Dammit! How did he find me here?" Ami shivered and moved behind Kira with Rei as the vampire stared to glow._

_"What are we going to do Kira-chan?" Rei asked, tensing. Kira sighed and dug into her pocket, tossing the two small items she pulled out back at the girls. They stared at their wands in shock and Kira smiled._

_"I picked them up when I visited the cat. I thought they might be useful. You'd better transform." Exchanging a quick glance both Ami and Rei called out their transformations. It didn't matter how Kira had _

_gotten their wands, only that they needed them now. Curious as she was to the scene behind her, Kira kept her eyes glued to the door, the power and presence coming at them quickly. Mercury and Mars took their positions at her side and the door burst open._


	11. Chapter 11

****

Author's Note: Well, here it is ladies and germs. The next chappy to my awesomeness. A note, I suck at fight scenes, you have been warned. I can't help it, Ima lover not a fighter lol.**  
**Another note since this is the notes section. Thank you so much for all of the input guys!! It's kewl to know people read this and like it so, keep those lovely reviews coming and I might just finish off this crazy thing. Anyway. enjoy...

Disclaimer: Not mine but I wants em' so much... whine...

****

****

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

The door in front of Kira flew open, nearly breaking off it's hinges as it slammed into the opposite wall. In that split second, Kira went from poised to almost annoyed and let out a heavy sigh relaxing her position slightly. On the other side of her now demolished door and frame, the remaining Sailor Senshi stood, looking just as ready for a fight. Sailor Moon regarded Kira coolly and Kira only put on a small smile.

"Nice of you drop in." She quipped and Sailor Moon made a face at her, shooting reassuring smiles at Mercury and Mars who were now at Kira's side. Kira tried to remain calm as the whole squad walked into her living room. Venus and Jupiter's gazes were locked onto the girls at her side, paying the vampire absolutely no attention. A fact which irked Kira slightly. As Uranus entered she glared angrily at Kira, and Neptune was staring at her just as furiously. Kira resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Granted they had the right to be protective of Saturn who now stood between and behind them, but it wasn't like she had actually hurt the child or anything. It wasn't a big surprise that the senshi as a whole didn't like her. They had no idea what she and Ami and Rei had been up to, and no idea of how Kira would take their 'visit'.

As for Pluto... Kira couldn't help the deep breath she took when Pluto walked in the room, her red eyes were calm even now. Knowing who Pluto really was, Kira couldn't believe she hadn't known the identity of the senshi in the first second she'd seen her. The look, the walk, the presence. It all screamed... _Setsuna..._ She thought sadly and hardened as Pluto went and stood directly beside Sailor Moon. Glancing down at the blonde briefly before meeting Kira's eyes once more, her soft eyes now hard, she regarded Kira with no emotion. _No, not Setsuna. Pluto. She's Pluto now._ Kira straightened her back slightly and did her best to chase any stray emotions from her thoughts and she and Pluto stared one another down.

Hearing an exhale of breath Kira broke the stare and looked down at Mars and Mercury who were still standing at her side, their own eyes locked with those of Jupiter and Venus. She could see in the eyes of the brunette and the blonde the same look that Mercury and Mars held and smiled to herself. _At least they get a happy ending_ She laughed quietly, almost remorsefully, and though Jupiter and Venus both glared at her, Mars and Mercury looked up in confusion.

"Well? What are you standing beside me for? I know you don't like me that much." Their eyes widened and Kira grinned wider, turning her back to the scouts and facing the two girls at her side.. "I did say I'd let you go if you gave me chance and you still wanted to leave didn't I?" Seeing their uncertainty she smirked at them and winked. "Don't worry, I think you've definitely given me a chance enough to count." They both flushed lightly and the other scouts just looked amongst themselves, curious. Kira nodded her head in their direction and after returning brilliant smiles, Mercury and Mars walked past her hesitantly and up to their respective partners. They didn't say anything, just stood, fidgeting quietly and Kira let the smile fall from her face. Sailor Moon tore her gaze away from the happy reunion to look at Pluto. Though her face was calm, she could very clearly sense the sadness coming off of the tall senshi. Her head was focused on the meeting, but her eyes kept flicking to Kira and back again. She spared a glance at the vampire to see that she wasn't even trying to hide her sadness. The taller girl was watching the couples with a dark gaze, her lips squeezed tight as she watched the senshi smile softly at each other. Sailor Moon watched as Kira looked to Pluto and squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath before turning back to the other girls. Deciding to ease the tension Sailor Moon opened her mouth to thank Kira for giving them their friends back without a fight, but was interrupted as a harsh laugh sounded behind her. She spun in place, tensing as did the group to see Akio walk into the room, a fairly large group of vicious looking demons trailing behind him.

Tuxedo Mask stepped in front of Sailor Moon and began backing her up as the rest of the group followed suit. Akio advanced and the senshi scooted back until Kira was at the front of the pack, the same defensive stance she'd taken when he had last visited having wiped all her sadness away. Akio was none to happy to see the Sailor senshi back together being headed by Kira of all people. This had to end now. He smirked as his laughter subsided and he approached, stopping a few feet from Kira.

"It's good that you've all gathered in one place. It will save me the trouble of tracking you all down later." He gave a mock bow. "Princess." He said with a wink as the demons chuckled behind him. Kira clenched her fists but made no sound. "Come now Kira-chan. Your silly tantrum has run its course. We will rid ourselves of the senshi once and for all. On this day we will claim the ultimate victory." He opened his arms invitingly to her. "Join us Kira-chan, join me. These fellows behind me can easily take the senshi out without the power of their Queen. But you and I are one of a kind Kira-chan. Born from the same sire, the oldest and most powerful demons that exist. Stand with me Kira-chan. Once we have obliterated the senshi from existence you and I can rule this world unchallenged, side by side." Kira relaxed from her stance and smirked at her once closest friend.

"You're dumber than I gave you credit for Akio-san, if you think I would ever join you." He snarled at her response and let his eyes begin to glow.

"Who is it that you think you're protecting Kira-chan? Why would you ever side with the likes of them?" She only gave a small smile and a quiet laugh.

"Because I would take the likes of them, the rule of their Queen, over a demon like you any day." She said and his eyes widened in shock. To say that she wanted the Queen, in front of everyone. He shook his head at her, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly.

"Well, now you've done it. I've tried to help you Kira-chan. Tried to stand up for you against all the others, tried to defend you despite your denial of your heritage. But to tell these fine young demons that'd you'd rather support their captor, their prison master instead of ruling with your own brethren?" He shook his head again and spoke to his followers. "Be sure to take the 'Princess' alive." He growled out. "She should pay slowly for the crimes of her family." He took some pleasure in the way she shrunk back. His eyes caught the tall green haired senshi and the recognition that had evaded Kira flooded him. He snarled in Pluto's direction, identifying Setsuna. "Take that one alive as well." He commanded and Kira looked swiftly to who he was gesturing at before turning back to Akio, her own body re-tensing and beginning to glow. Akio met Kira's eyes and he grinned. "I want to see for myself just what's so great about her that would turn you traitor." He waggled his eyebrows and Kira hissed, crouching a bit. "As for the others, do as you please. Have fun with them in whatever way you see fit." A final snarl to the senshi and he charged forward, the demons behind him flying forward as well.

Akio caught Kira around the waist and flung her to the side of the room, separating her from the group. He lunged at her, using his speed but she was just as fast and they ended up colliding and dodging around each other, bouncing of the walls and ricocheting off the ceiling, moving almost to fast for the others to see. He slammed into her, forcing her to spin to the side where she leapt and landed on the wall before using her momentum to push off at him. He moved at the last second, jumping up and she hit the other wall, grabbing onto it with her powers. She crouched then sprang up, rebounding off the ceiling to crash into him before he had landed. They rolled on the floor before he jumped away from her springing onto a wall just as she had. When she stood to follow he pushed off, catching her in the arm as he passed. They continued to dodge and chase each other, springing around the room until Kira caught sight of the senshi.

Outnumbered and easily outdone by the experienced vampires Akio had brought with him, they were getting whipped. Neptune and Uranus were back to back, fending off at least five lightning fast demons. Uranus had her sword out, flashing it at a demon who jumped at her. He just laughed and dodged it as another vampire took advantage of her after-swing off-balanced position to slam his fist into her side. She swung in, clipping the vampire on the arm and was struck by another vampire who had come from the ceiling. Kira saw the vampire's arm heal as he lunged again. Neptune was being protected by Uranus and powered up her Deep Submerge, sending it into the midst of the attacking group. It caught one dead on, slamming him across the room and through a wall in an exposion of wood and powder. It knocked two others over completely and she and Uranus turned to help the others when a loud crash sounded and the vampire sprang back through the wall that he had just been put through. He cracked his neck slightly and moved forward at them again, the two on the floor picking themselves up and following. So startled was she that Neptune didn't even see the demon at her back.

Making a split second decision Kira skidded to a halt by digging her heels into the ground. Bunching up her momentum in her legs she shot across the room, catching the approaching vampire by the neck and slamming his head through the wall. Neptune spun in time to see and just managed to block another attacker. No sooner had Kira released her hold than Akio kicked her side hard, catching her off guard and sending her across the room. She stood shakily but noticed another vampire in mid air above Mars. She slammed her foot down hard and flipped up, her fist connecting with his temple. She hadn't even landed when Akio swung hard and caught her in the solar plexus. Caught off-guard he was able to get in several lightening fast punches before she could spring away. Laughing he followed her. With her getting off track trying to help the senshi like this, she didn't stand a chance against him.

"Venus Love-me Chain!" Came a voice and he watched out of the corner of his eyes as Venus whipped at a fast approaching demon. The chain struck him several times before he caught it, even though it burned his hand. He yanked it hard, sending her sprawling forward and tossed it to the side, leaping forward with a feral smile. His hand healed even before he used it to throw her into Mars. Mars hissed and shot a fire arrow straight at him. It struck dead center and he fell back, a steaming hole in his chest. Others jumped over him, moving around the senshi so they faced away from him, lunging forward and back. After a few seconds, the vampire slowly got to his feet, the hole in his chest not even fully closed as he bared his fangs, making for Mars' neck. Akio watched Kira spring up and yank him away at the last second, Venus watching the scene as if in slow motion. Akio grinned and used the distraction to catch Kira in the ribs, hearing them crack satisfactorily after a few swift kicks. Even that didn't deter her as she managed to get away from him only to break the neck of a vampire who had just survived an 'Oak evolution' from Jupiter.

"It's me you should be worried about Kira-chan. Your little friends are already as good as dead!" He shouted, slamming her through a wall. The senshi meanwhile had been rounded up and were now in a small group, the Princess in the middle. The attacks they were sending off weren't doing anything. Even Sailor Moon's most powerful attack had only leveled a few of them for a minute at the most.

"They just won't die!" Jupiter hissed, sending a barrage of lightening strikes into the surrounding demons.

"We don't stand a chance like this. What can we do?" Tuxedo Mask demanded, wincing as yet another one of his roses was simply pulled out of the demon it had struck. Kira saw their predicament and delivered an especially hard blow to Akio, giving her enough time to flip over the group of demons and hang from the ceiling above Mercury.

"Your normal attacks won't work on demons and vampires like these." She said, barely managing to spin as Akio flew beside her. She dropped from the ceiling, spinning in place to swing at him. He dodged as she hit the ground, but she pushed up flipping over him and slamming both feet into his back sprawling him forward. She looked back at the desperate senshi. "You have to try something else!" She hissed desperately. "Most of them are immortal like I am!" She could say no more as Akio grabbed her around the waist and flung her against the nearest wall. It exploded into dust with the impact and she wobbled for a second, opening her eyes just in time to duck as his fist connected with the cement just above her head. She used her arm like a piston, connecting with his abdomen hard enough to push him back. The scouts watched as they continued to strike at each other. Mercury was thinking hard.

"'like me'... 'like me'..." She chanted and Jupiter turned to her.

"What?" She asked and Mercury looked up, all business.

"I have an idea!" She yelled before concentrating hard. Spinning she fired a freezing blast at the dinner table that still miraculously stood behind them. The wood table froze solid within seconds and she turned to Jupiter as the demons charged into their midst. "Break it!" She commanded and Jupiter wasted no time, kicking it with enough force to send shards everywhere. One long wooden shard slid across the ground and bumped into Rei who had just been thrown on her back. The vampire that had thrown her leapt up, coming down directly above her. Mars had little time to react and grabbed the only weapon she could reach. She held the shard up as the vampire landed squarely on top of her.

"Mars!" Venus screamed and the room came to a standstill. Akio smirked at Kira as the vampire started to move again. But it was Kira who smiled with pride as Mars shoved the vampire's body off of her, sitting up shakily. The wooded shard was implanted right in his heart and before Mars had stood up fully his body had reduced to ash. The senshi exchanged glances and almost collectively smirked as they all bent to pick up shards, facing the now unsteady vampire attackers. Kira smirked too but Akio was getting pissed. It was supposed to have been easy. It was supposed to have been over already. Furious he charged Kira, surprising her with his speed, his punches and kicks colliding more frequently, and more accurately. Kira could barely move before he would be on her, striking her multiple times and sending her flying. He'd be on her again before she could stand, and he started to smile. Who cared that his people were losing? Kira was the only one that mattered.

"I told you I would win Kira-chan!" He shouted, slamming her across the room and striking her again before she had even hit the ground. "I told you I would take out you and the senshi!" He picked her up and threw her hard, watching as she slid down the wall she had hit. His snarled at her and grinned evilly. "And once this is over my Dearest, once you are in my custody, I'll string you up next to your precious senshi." She looked up at him, her chest heaving. "I'll be nice enough to let you watch me take her Kira-chan. I'll let you watch me satisfy her like you never could. I'm sure she'll enjoy it Dearest. I'll make sure that we all take her good and hard, just for you! I'll guarantee she won't be leaving _me_!" Kira started to shiver and closed her eyes and Akio stepped closer, expecting Kira to have given up. But her eyes shot open and they glowed with the determination he'd seen the other day. He didn't even have time to step back before she seemed to fly from her position, punching him in the stomach hard enough to double him over. Her elbow connected with the side of his head and he went to drop to the ground but her knee came up and slammed into his nose and head hard enough to make him fly backwards.

He tried to raise up a hand to cover his broken nose and looked up to see her hard eyes as she picked him up and threw him into the ceiling, jumping up above him as he fell and striking him so he landed with the ground to his back and her fist in his gut. She tossed him across the room and this time he had time to look around before she caught him again. The senshi had taken out many of the demons he had brought and were quickly finishing off the others. Kira was coming at him fast and for the first time in a long time, Akio started to panic. Standing and leaping back quickly to avoid her fists he thought fast.

"What good will come of this Kira-chan?" He asked hurriedly, trying to change tactics. "Why are you fighting for them? No matter what you do Kira-chan, you will always be just a demon to them, and she will always be a senshi." A single tear slipped out of Kira's eye but she kept coming. Akio had seen her falter slightly though and kept shouting. "Do you really think that doing this will strengthen your chances with her? She left you once because you were a demon and she'll do it again!" Kira stumbled and Akio took the opportunity to strike her down. Pluto watched as the last vampire turned to dust under Uranus and turned to watch what already held the attention of Mars and Mercury. Kira and Akio were now standing across from each other, Kira shaking her head violently.

"No, no, no! That's not true…it's not…" Akio smirked at her and stepped forward.

"Join me Kira-chan! Join us! She wasn't worth the thousand years you spent mourning her. You gave up everything, everything for her! You suffered for so long and she doesn't even care! You're a _demon_ Kira-chan! And a senshi will never love a demon. She will _never_ love you!" he hissed. At that Kira broke. What little control she had slipped and she stumbled back against the wall behind her, crying hard, unable to shove his words from her head. She slid to the floor, shaking hard and Akio regarded Kira sadly before turning suddenly on the now amassed senshi.

"So you've beaten off those little pests. None of them were anywhere close to me in power!" He hissed, his cape flowing about him, the air around him glowing red. "I'm strong enough to take you on myself! And Kira-chan, Kira-chan's good enough to do it one handed. You're nothing!" He focused on Pluto who tore her gaze from Kira's crumpled form. "I'll make you pay for what you did to her! For how badly you hurt her. You ruined my Kira-chan! " He seemed to grow in power as he ranted, his eyes turning more crazed and the aura around him growing by the second. "She was so promising, so perfect and fun before you! Since you I can count the number of lovers she's had on one hand. She should be ruling this planet! She could have anyone, anyone she wanted! The rest of you can just die quietly for all I care. The only other one of you I want in your pathetic little 'Princess'." He taunted and snarled at her. "It's your Mother's fault that she had to leave in the first place. I'll finish you both!" He cried.

"Enough!" Kira yelled from behind him and he spun to watch her stand up straight and glare at him through the tears in her eyes, her body still shaking. "Shut-up Akio-san! Just shut-up! I don't care anymore!" She shivered a little and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "I don't care about any of it. I don't care if she leaves today and I don't see her for another thousand years. I don't care if I don't ever see her again." Closing her eyes she took a another deep breath and held out a stake in her hand. His eyes widened and he bent to pick up one too, not sure of what she was saying. Her eyes opened and he was met with the most deadly look he had ever seen on her. "I don't care what happens after this Akio-san. But I will _not_ let you rule." Her voice was calm but it was deadly and icy cold. Akio growled at her, his chest heaving. He bared his fangs and the air around him exploded with wild energy. His inner demon took over and wings sprung from his back. His eyes turned pure red and he raised the stake in his hand, the last of his consciousness gone. Kira had also started to glow blue and stood perfectly still as he charged up. With a final feral snarl he pushed off and flew at her. Kira turned her head and for a second met Pluto's eyes. The emotion behind the vampires gaze nearly leveled Pluto and she watched as Kira ripped her gaze away and rushed forward. A split second later they collided against each other with a sickening thud and powerful explosion as their energies merged. They light around them faded slowly and Mercury whimpered as she watched them both lean against each other, then slip and fall past one another to hit the ground.

Mars watched as slowly Akio turned over and looked down in shock at the stake through his heart. His feet were already beginning to turn to dust but seeing Kira's prone form he laughed.

"At least in death we shall be together my Dearest." He said quietly as the ash over took him and he collapsed into nothingness. Mercury and Mars both stepped forward hesitantly, looking at Kira in fear. A second passed and their gazes met, tears forming as they both closed their eyes in disbelief. Pluto hadn't even breathed since Kira's eyes had met her own. The air had been sucked out of her, and now she couldn't seem to fill her lungs again. She barely noticed the burn as she focused solely on Kira's form. She still wasn't moving and Pluto felt the strength leaving her body, her knees going weak. She felt as though her heart was being ripped from her body and there was only one thought in her head.

"No, please no." She could walk away from her for the sake of the Princess, but for Kira to die protecting her even after all this time. "No…no…" She whispered quietly and Sailor Moon turned her head to look at her crestfallen senshi. Pluto looked more crushed than even Mercury and Mars who were now slowly approaching the vampire's fallen form. Her body twitched slightly and then she scared the hell out of all of them as she sat back suddenly screaming in pain. She slumped over, still sitting and they could see clearly that the stake had gone completely through her, but was too high to be in her heart. Her chest heaved as she hesitantly touched the stake. Pluto couldn't help take a step forward as relief flooded her body. She stopped herself as Mercury and Mars rushed to her side. They had detransformed on the way and the others followed suit.

"Don't move Kira-chan." Ami commanded.

"Yeah, we'll help get that out." Rei said, looking the stake curiously. But Kira just shook her head softly and straightened her back, cracking it slightly. Shooting them both a faint, tense smile she breathed deeply and curled up before tightening her grip on the stake and ripping it out of her shoulder. She screamed as it tore out and she threw it across the room in anger, holding her shoulder tightly. Usagi winced at the sickening wet sound of tearing flesh and moved closer to Mamoru. Ami's jaw dropped at the wound and she started to try and get a good look at it but Kira just took her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Ami-chan." She said reassuringly, her voice a little hoarse. "My healing will kick in here in a minute and I'll be fine in no time. There are perks to being this old you know." Ami didn't look convinced and Kira smiled as the others approached. "Besides you have other things to worry about now." She motioned up and Makoto helped Ami to her feet with a smile as Minako did with Rei. After a second, Kira stood shakily, the wound in her shoulder having already stopped bleeding. She almost wobbled and Ami and Rei moved to help her again but she waved them off and breathed slowly for a minute. After a bit she straightened and looked over at Usagi with a determined look on her face.

"After this, you really won't have much to worry about on Earth anymore. Aside from Akio-san, the only other demons left, besides myself, are really too weak to be much of a problem for you." She motioned about the destroyed room. "Any demons who could've been trouble were here with Akio so you should all be okay for a while." She looked at Ami and Rei fondly and they smiled back at her. With a sigh she turned back to the group and spoke quietly, almost hesitantly." I'll take my leave now. "She said with only a slightly shaky voice. "And I swear that none of you… will ever have to worry about dealing with me again." She refused to look at Setsuna yet and so missed the tall woman's wince. "Good luck you two. Thanks for being such great company." She said forcing a smile and ruffling Ami and Rei's hair. They both gave her soft grins, feeling the pain she was in. Kira then turned and regarded the two who stood at their sides. "And you two, take care of the incredible gift, this second chance that you've been given. Not everyone gets one, so treasure it and recognize what you have." Makoto and Minako both nodded firmly, thinking that if Ami and Rei could smile at her, they could at least respect the girl.

"Bye Kira-san." Ami whispered softly and Rei echoed. Kira gave them one last grin and headed for what was left of her door. Kira nodded respectfully to Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru as she passed them noting that even the older senshi nodded in respect for her. Stopping just before she exited she turned her head slowly and struggled to keep the tears out of her eyes as she looked at Setsuna. Setsuna had to work hard to keep a neutral face, feeling the tears threatening to spill out, fighting the urge to run into her arms. She watched Kira as coolly as she could. After a few seconds Kira closed her eyes sadly and ducked her head, turning around. Then, with a deep breath she opened her eyes with determination and walked out of the door, and out of their sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Well here it is, the long awaited finale!! Thanks so much for all of my reviewers. You all make me feel a little less crazy for thinking I could write lol. Much love's with sugar and icing and strawberries on top!!! Also, I'm very sure I got facts about the senshi, Queen, and various other tidbits from the series incorrect. I also don't really care. Go with it people. Work with me here.

Disclaimer: Kira is mine!.. and in my brain the rest are too...

**CH****APTER TWELVE**

Makoto watched the red-head disappear around the corner and slowly released a deep breath. Turning she saw Usagi huddled into Mamoru, watching Setsuna curiously. Setsuna's eyes were focused on the door, her fists clenched, and her chest shaking. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were all watching Setsuna as well. Michiru and Hotaru looked concerned but Haruka almost looked angry. Makoto continued to survey the group to see Rei focused on the door as well, and Minako focused on Rei. With a smile Makoto turned to her right to see Ami staring outside as well, a look of sadness on her face. It took the blue-haired girl a minute, but she caught onto the fact that she was being watched and turned to Makoto with shy, ducked eyes. She flushed slightly and looked up at Makoto, a small smile on her face. Makoto felt the warmth flood her seeing the love in Ami's eyes. How could I ever have missed it? She wondered as Ami cleared her throat and motioned about the room slightly.

"I'm sorry about all of this Mako-chan." Makoto quirked a grin. It was so like Ami to be apologetic for something she had no control over. Makoto stepped closer and couldn't help the grin on her face as Ami ducked her head at the taller girls' approach. Reaching out slowly, but without any real hesitancy, Makoto took one of Ami's hands in hers, holding it softly. She heard Ami inhale quickly and knew that Ami was now watching her. She played with Ami's hand for a moment, running her fingers over her smooth skin and delicate fingers, before intertwining their hands and meeting Ami's eyes.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Ami-chan. I'm the one who should apologize." She said quietly but Ami shook her head and covered their entwined hands with her other.

"You don't have anything thing to apologize for Mako-chan." She tried to say but Makoto nodded firmly.

"Yes, yes I do Ami-chan. I should apologize for taking so long to..." Makoto sighed and took another breath, looking into her eyes. "For not realizing how you felt... about me." Ami's eyes went wide and she flushed deeply, looking away for a moment. How did she know it was her? Ami wondered before shaking her head and looking back up, prepared to deny it. She didn't get past opening her mouth before Makoto continued her sentence. "And for not realizing how I felt about you." She said quickly. Ami couldn't help the shocked look on her face as she stared up at Makoto in awe. How she feels about me? She thought quickly, running through every possible meaning of that phrase in her head so as not to be disappointed. Seeing Ami's confusion Makoto grinned a little and bent slightly. Ami's brain went into overdrive as her senses were flooded with Makoto's presence, and it shut down completely as Makoto very gently pressed their lips together. Her strength wavered and she felt Makoto's strong arms hold her shoulders firmly, giving her the support she needed. It was a chaste kiss, just enough to let them both feel the warmth of the other, to feel the love in their hearts, before Makoto pulled back, holding her breath. Ami's cheeks turned a deep fuchsia but she met Makoto's eyes with the same soft gaze. They both smiled tenderly at one another and Makoto breathed deeply. My Ami... She thought happily.

Minako watched the scene with a happy smile before taking a breath of her own and turning to Rei who was watching Makoto and Ami kiss gently again. She tapped Rei lightly on the shoulder and almost laughed as Rei whirled, apparently in shock. Seeing Minako's face she relaxed and sighed.

"Sorry. Just a little jumpy." She explained sheepishly and Minako just shrugged.

"It's understandable. Besides, you look kinda cute when you're startled." Rei's eyes opened slightly and Minako smiled playfully to let Rei know she was teasing her. Rei relaxed and stuck her tongue out and Minako smiled. She looked down at the floor for a minute, wondering exactly how to say what she was supposed to say. She opened her mouth once then closed it, sighing. Looking up at Rei she opened her mouth to try again, "R..." but shut it once more and tilted her head to the side, frowning at Rei slightly. "Yo..." "I..."Rei had turned to look out the door again but hearing a few intakes of breathe that were Minako's failed attempts at a conversation starter she had focused on Minako and was now watching the blonde, more than a little amused, and slightly curious and apprehensive as to what the girl was actually going to say. I hope she doesn't say she's in love with me. That would be awkward. While relaxing with Kira, Rei had considered the vampire's words carefully. And, while she had admitted to herself that would eventually fall for Minako, she knew she wasn't in love with her yet. Rei focused again as Minako took a very loud, very dramatic breath and looked Rei right in the eyes.

"Rei-chan." She said carefully, and Rei braced herself internally." I can't... I can't give you what Makoto-chan just gave Ami-chan. I can't say that I'm in love with you Rei-chan. I'm not exactly in love with you." Rei smiled softly, watching Minako fidget. Obviously, Minako had figured out that Rei was or would be in love with her so why hide it.

"It's okay Minako-chan." She said soothingly. "I can't exactly say I'm in love with you either." They both ducked their heads and looked to Ami and Makoto who were watching them. Ami just raised an eyebrow at Rei and Makoto made a face at Minako. Together, they took a deep breath and faced each other. Both determined to say what they really felt.

"Yet." Rei said, at the exact moment Minako echoed the same word. Startled, they looked at each other in shock before relaxing and giggling softly. Confidence bolstered, Minako gently took Rei's hands in her own and smiled at the Priestess in all honesty.

"I don't want to jump into anything Rei-chan. This idea..., it's very new to me and I don't want to force it. To force either of us. But, I know that that day will come when we're both ready. And I'm willing to wait for that day with you, at your side. I'm mean, we're peas in a bird right?" Rei did her best to stop her tears and her laughter and smiled at Minako's honest face.

"I think you mean birds of a feather or peas in a pod." She corrected, amazed that she had so easily translated, and Minako made a face.

"That's what I said." She frowned lightly at Rei's laughter and sighed. "Whatever. You know what I mean. We belong together." She said and Rei stopped laughing to look up into her blue eyes, a feeling of warmth and security coming over her at Minako's words.

"Yes, yes we do." She whispered, unable to keep the giddy smile off her face, pleased that Minako was returning a broad grin. Emboldened, Minako leaned in and gently kissed Rei's cheek, surprised by its softness. She was more surprised by the soft kiss to her own cheek as she pulled away. She giggled with Rei happily once they'd both pulled back, feeling secure and very pleased.

Setsuna was still focused on the door where'd she'd last seen Kira's form. Her peripheral hearing had picked up both mini-confessions and a part of her was deliriously happy for the four scouts. But the biggest part of her was dying inside. Seeing Kira fight so hard for them, seeing the tears on the vampire's face that reminded her of so long ago, it was all Setsuna could do to keep her knees from buckling. That she had been the weapon Akio had used against Kira had shocked her. Akio's words were still reverberating in her head. 'She wasn't worth the thousand years you spent mourning her. You gave up everything, everything for her! You suffered for so long and she doesn't even care! You're a demon Kira-chan! And a senshi will never love a demon. She will never love you!'

A thousand years she loved me. I felt bad for Ami and Rei and they had to wait a hundred at the most, but a thousand? The thought was hard to fathom for Setsuna, and that was saying a lot given that she was the guardian of time. A tear slipped out of her eye and she sniffed quietly, squeezing her eyes shut. The vampire's face came to her unbidden and she almost smiled. But oh was he wrong. I couldn't love her more. She stared out the door again until her depressive revere was interrupted by a gentle yet firm smack to the back of her head. She turned in place to see Haruka with her arms crossed, staring at her. Michiru was standing just behind the tall blonde, the same apologetic look on her face as the last time Haruka challenged her.

"What on Earth are you still doing standing here? Go get her." She commanded coolly and Setsuna resisted the sudden urge to hit her roommate with all of her force. Taking a deep breath she regarded Haruka with a look she knew would have melted lesser mortals and could not help the pleased feeling she got when even Haruka faltered.

"Rules are rules Haruka-san." She explained, knowing that Haruka could not possibly be aware of all the ramifications. "Nothing can be done about the situation. Leave it be." Haruka made a face and went to respond as Setsuna closed her eyes.

"But," She started and got no further as Setsuna opened hers, allowing anger to flood her features, unable to stop it.

"Nothing can be done!" She hissed, ignoring the shocked look she got. "A senshi can not be with a demon! ...No matter what." She pleaded with Haruka with her eyes. Hoping that the blonde would see the pain she was still trying desperately to hold in. Pleading with whatever Gods would listen that she would see how much this hurt. A clearing of a throat broke their gaze-lock and they turned to see Usagi standing beside them, shy determination in her eyes.

"You know, " She started quietly, "when I first heard about all of this I started thinking you know? I wanted to make sure I knew all I needed too. The law actually was that a senshi could not be with anyone evil. Do you know how it came to be?" She asked and Setsuna shook her head. For as much knowledge as she had, the origin of that had escaped her. Usagi closed her eyes and opened her arms as a bright, warm light radiated from her brooch. They all closed their eyes against it and when Setsuna opened hers again Queen Serenity stood before her.

"Serenity!" She exclaimed, dropping to a knee in tandem with all the others. A quiet laugh came from the white figure and she motioned them all to stand and gather together, Setsuna in the front. The Queen's face turned serious as she regarded her time senshi.

"What I am about to tell you has not been known by a senshi since the law itself first came to pass, well before your time." She said seriously. She waved her hand and in front of her lights gathered to form into a moving picture of the solar system with one noticeable difference. "Long ago there were ten planets in the solar system. The tenth planet was between Jupiter and Mars and named Caryone. It was a huge planet, bigger even than Jupiter." The images focused on a planet that was a beautiful reddish color and scanned in more to settle on an orange-haired senshi with colors none of them recognized. "The senshi of Caryone at the time was Heria. She was loyal to the Kingdom, bright, and quite beautiful." They watched as the images swirled to show Heria in the arms of a tall man." She had fallen in love with a very powerful and secretly evil demon from Earth. There were no laws forbidding the match of a senshi to a demon in those times and they were soon wed. As her husband, he was given full power over Caryone and its people." The Queen swallowed hard and Setsuna watched the images twist to show the planet slowly turning from its red color, to a dark black.

"He allowed many demons onto the planet, ruining the wonderful place Caryone once was. Before long, the entire planet had been overtaken with evil." The image pulled back to show the black filtering off into space, heading for other nearby planets. "The evil was beginning to spread to the other planets, and the surrounding senshi were fearing invasion by the now completely corrupted planet." There was a chocked sob and Setsuna looked up to see a tear slip from the Queen's eye. The images swirled to focus on Heria. She was standing with her arms outspread, her aura and powers whipping about her in a blinding light. "In a last, desperate act to stop what her husband had done and save the rest of the system, Heria used all of her power, her very life force, and destroyed the entire planet, along with all of the evil it contained." The lights swirled and showed large hunks of rocks swirling about in space as the focus pulled back even more. The Queen took a ragged breath and continued.

"All that remained of the once beautiful, teeming planet, all that remains, are fragments now known as the asteroid belt." The pictures showed the solar system as it was today, the asteroid belt sitting quietly in space. "Since that time, each Queen has been told what I just shared with you. It was the responsibility of the Queen to pass it onto the Princess before she took her place as the new Queen. This has been the only way to ensure such a tragedy would never happen again." Setsuna fell back onto the edge of the couch, stunned at the story and the Queen faded back into Usagi who leaned into Mamoru's supporting arms. Satisfied that she had made the right choice, Setsuna turned her head to look pointedly at Haruka. She, like the others, was contemplating deeply what the Queen had said. To sacrifice yourself, your planet... Haruka looked up and met Setsuna's eyes, fully prepared to be abashed for telling Setsuna to go after Kira when Usagi knelt before Setsuna, placing her hands on the older woman's knees.

"I would have told you then Setsuna, if I'd of known what you were going through. You hid it so well, just like you always do. But you see Setsuna-san, the law very clearly forbids a senshi from being with one of evil, and that law will always stand." Setsuna closed her eyes and tried to nod but Usagi reached and cupped her chin, forcing Setsuna to meet her eyes again. "However, Kira is decidedly not evil. In any way, demon or no." Setsuna felt her jaw drop as Usagi grinned at her gently. She can't be saying what I think she is. She thought and Usagi patted her knee.

"Princess?" She questioned, not quite believing it. Usagi smiled softly at the stunned woman. "Therefore..." She went to say but Haruka caught on faster and patted Setsuna on the back.

"Therefore, go get her." She said happily and Setsuna whimpered slightly, her eyes screwing slightly in confusion.

" She kidnapped two of my senshi, but ultimately for their own good and did them no harm. She fought the bad guys and her brethren for us getting seriously wounded in the process. And she's spent the last 1000 years loving you with all her heart. What more could we ask for as proof?" Setsuna felt the smile on her face begin to form but swallowed it as best she could. It had struck her to the core to walk away from Kira and there wasn't a day that went by since Kira had walked back into her life that the image of her love's tear-stained heart-broken face did not haunt her. It had taken every ounce of willpower she possessed as a human and as the senshi of time to stay away from Kira and move on. To do what had to be done. She had been running from her feelings for so long, she couldn't believe it was okay now. She looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"No, no. I can't, I can't go." She whimpered and her voice trembled. Covering her face with her hands she broke out into sobs. "I can't, I can't." She whispered over and over again, using the mantra to strengthen her resolve, strengthen her will. Usagi put her hands firmly on the older woman's knees, rubbing reasurringly.

"It's okay Setsuna-san. It's okay. You can go. Go to her, it's okay." But Setsuna only shook her head violently and refused to look up.

"No, no I can't. I'm a senshi, I'm a senshi first. I have to protect you, I have to be there for you. I can't be with her, you have to come first. You have to come first." Usagi sighed and lifted her hands to gently grasp Setsuna's wrists, gently yet firmly pulling them down and away from the distraught guardian's face.

"You are a senshi not to be a slave Setsuna-chan, only to protect me in battle. Being a senshi does not mean you cannot love another. It does not mean you can't love her." Setsuna looked up at her Princess and Usagi saw the heartbreak on her face.

"But it does Princess, it does. I can't love her more than I do you. You have to come first. If I give up, if I let myself love her, I know it will be strong. I know I will love her deeply, maybe even more than I love you. And I'm a senshi first. I have to be a senshi first. She cannot come before you. Don't you see?" Usagi started to shake her head and disagree but the next move came from Haruka who knelt down beside Usagi. She shot Haruka a worried look but at the soft smile moved and let Haruka take her place.

"I know what it is you're worried about Setsuna-san. You're worried that if you let yourself love Kira-san fully, you will love her more than you do Usagi. Then what happens if you are all in battle together and both Kira-san and the Princess are in danger? You'll run to Kira-san's aid and the Princess will be hurt. You can't let that happen, you're a senshi and it's you're duty to protect the Princess above all else. You can't love Kira-san because you can't let her take the place of the Princess in your heart. Right?" Tearfully Setsuna nodded and looked at Haruka in confusion. Haruka only smiled and gently stroked her friend's hand. "I know because it is the same things I felt when I first met Michiru. It didn't take me that long to realize how I felt about her, how I could feel about her if I let myself. But it wasn't long after that when I realized my true duty. I was born to protect the Princess. To put her health, her welfare above all else. I couldn't let myself love Michiru because that might hinder my duty to the Princess. And nothing could come before the Princess. That's why I ran from Michiru. That's why I denied us for so long." She explained, her voice slightly strained with emotion. Michiru put a hand on Haruka's shoulder for support. Setsuna nodded and looked over at Usagi, hoping she understood. The blonde's tear-streaked face met her eyes.

"That's not fair." She whispered, almost leaning into Mamoru for support. "It's not fair that you can't love because of me." Haruka smiled at her and turned back to her housemate.

"That's what I thought then Setsuna-san, that's what I believed. But Michiru, she knew something I didn't. That's why she came after me. She knew that it wasn't dangerous to love each other. Know why?" Setsuna and Usagi both shook their heads at the same time and Haruka smiled and pulled the blonde out of Mamoru's grasp down next to Setsuna. "Listen. I love Michiru, I love her with all my heart. And yet I know that if the time for battle came and I had to choose, I know I would go to the Princess. I know that I would. That's why it's okay to love Michiru too, it won't interfere with my duties. Michiru would do the same." Michiru nodded but Setsuna shook her head slowly.

"But how can you know that? How can you be so sure as to risk it?" Now it was Michiru who put a hand on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Because you were born a senshi Setsuna-san. Your innate desire to protect the Princess will never be over-shadowed. No matter how much you love Kira-san, or how much I love Haruka, it will never come in the way of your duties. You are truly devoted to the Princess and love her in a much different way than you ever will Kira. This goes for all of you too. Picture it. Picture a real true battle, don't your instincts take over, don't you act quicker and differently than you do in regular life?" After a chorus of nods she continued." That's because your senshi self is not your regular self. Your senshi self is born, created simply to protect the Princess. It takes over every time you transform and will command the way you think, the way you act. No matter how much you love your significant other, you can't ever undermine that inherent devotion to the Princess. Ever." The aqua haired woman looked down at her stunned roommate as she stressed her words. Trying, as the others were, to free Setsuna from the shell she had encased herself to. To set her free to find the one thing, the one person, the she needed right now. Everyone was silent for a moment and then Usagi's soft voice spoke up.

"I'm glad that you all can love other people. It wouldn't be right if you couldn't. But I have to admit it. I'm glad that you'll always be there for me if I'm in trouble in a fight. I can't do it myself you know." Rei laughed and tousled her hair.

"We know odango-atama. You can't even get to school on time by yourself. Did you really think we'd leave you alone in a fight?"

"Rei-san you are so mean!" Over the laughter Haruka patted Setsuna's knee. The woman hadn't looked up since Michiru started taking. After a moment the green-haired woman finally looked up and Haruka could see the ghost of a smile forming.

"See Setsuna-san? It is okay. It is okay to go to her." Setsuna looked over at the smiling face of her Princess, and the supporting gaze of her friends. She stood as slowly and as steadily as she could. Trying to keep herself in check. She bowed before her confused Princess and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Princess." She whispered and Usagi just nodded once. The tears finally flowing, Setsuna started out of the room, her pace speeding up as she reached to door. She stopped right outside and looked about, franticness starting to set in. I can finally be with you Kira, but where did you go? She felt a tug on her arm and looked down to see Hotaru grinning at her. Hotaru focused for a moment, calling upon the dark trails Kira had left and then pointed down the street. Setsuna looked down the way Hotaru had pointed, trying to think of where Kira could have been going. Hotaru tugged on her arm again.

"You should hurry up and get her Setsuna-momma." Setsuna looked at her daughter curiously and Hotaru almost looked sheepish. "Haruka-papa said that another momma means more presents at Christmas." Setsuna laughed aloud and bent to wrap her daughter in a hug.

"Thank you Hotaru-chan." She said quietly, happily, before standing and running the way Hotaru had pointed out. She had an idea of where Kira had gone and she wanted to make sure she caught her before she left. Letting herself run at full speed she allowed herself to recall memories of a thousand years ago. Before this had been downtown Tokyo, before the buildings and the streets. When trampled dirt would have been under her feet, and a huge forest before her. Seeing a giant sign loom in the distance she slowed and caught her breath.

"Tokyo Nature Preserve and Clear Springs." She read aloud with a nervous smile. Before the beautiful buildings had been put up, this had been the sight of gorgeous waterfalls, and crystal clear pools. The first time she'd seen it had been by moonlight. She walked through the doors and as she hurriedly paid her 'suggested' fare she let the memories surface.

_"Kira-chan? Kira-chan where are you taking me?" Setsuna asked, clinging to Kira's arm. They'd met that night for their first official date and Setsuna had been more than surprised when Kira had blindfolded her and led her off. They had been walking for a while now, and Setsuna's curiosity was getting the better off her. Kira giggled lightly and kissed Setsuna's cheek._

_"It's just a bit further okay? I promise you'll like it." She said playfully and Setsuna tightened her grip as she nearly tripped over a small obstacle in the road._

_"For what I'm putting up with here I'd better love it." She demanded playfully and Kira laughed deeply and led her on. After a bit Setsuna could hear running water and as they continued the sound got louder. Itching with curiosity Setsuna nearly tore her blindfold off until Kira stopped._

_"All right, we're here." She whispered in Setsuna's ear, making her shiver slightly. "You ready?" Setsuna nodded and Kira removed the blindfold slowly. Setsuna opened her eyes and drew in a sharp breath. Before her was a gorgeous waterfall, only thirty or so feet high that came to an end in a small clear pool with a baby weeping willow tree hanging over its edge. In front of the pool was a blanket, several lit candles, and a picnic basket. Tears in her eyes she turned to Kira to see the girl watching her with a smile._

_"Kira-chan, it's beautiful." She whispered and Kira grinned broadly._

_"I found this place quite a few years ago. I thought it was so pretty and calming, I would come here to get away or grab some time to myself. You're the first person I've showed this place to. Are you sure it's okay? If it's too cold outside we can go somewhere el..." Setsuna silenced Kira by kissing her gently. After pulling back she leaned her forehead against Kira's and smiled softly._

_"It's perfect Kira-chan." Kira nuzzled her slightly and smiled._

_"Happy first date, Setsuna-chan."_

Setsuna sighed as she walked through the outer gates, hearing the familiar sound of water. Her breath had returned to her and she walked slowly. There wasn't anyone else in the place, being a weekday and all. Reaching up she pushed a branch out of the way and turned the path corner, stopping in midstep. Kira stood at the edge of the pool, leaning up against a tree that was growing from the rocks at the bottom of the fall. Setsuna wasn't stupid. She had no delusions about Kira just running into her arms with joy at first glance. They had both gone through a lot and this wasn't going to be easy. Not sure what to say or how to breach the suddenly enormous gap that was between them, Setsuna faltered and tripped in a small puddle in the path. Looking up she watched Kira stiffen slightly at the approach. Not seeing any point to trying to hide that she was there, Setsuna walked slowly until she stood near Kira under the tree. Just as she was about to say something, Kira pushed off the tree and looked up into its branches.

"Do you recognize this tree Setsuna-san?" She asked, putting both hands on its trunk. "This is that tiny weeping willow that was growing beside the falls so long ago. The one we never though could survive if it rained heavily?" She rubbed the trunk thoughtfully and smiled. "It's over a thousand years old now you know. It's the oldest and biggest tree in this area. A lot of people have carved their initials into it. See how the trunk is all scarred? But it's still a beautiful tree isn't it?" She asked and Setsuna only nodded, her eyes not leaving Kira. Kira gave a small laugh and turned, meeting Setsuna's eyes. "You and the others really don't have to worry about me any more. There are plenty of places where I can go and disappear. A thousand years is a long time to make connections." Setsuna still couldn't speak though her heart was screaming at her too. Her throat was choked up and she was trying not to cry. Kira had suffered for so long, a thousand years... And she loved me this whole time... What could she say after all of that? Taking a deep breath she let it out slow and tightened her fists.

"Kira-ch...san, is... was what Akio-san said true? Did you really wait? Did you really mourn this whole time, for me?" She asked. She had to know, she had to hear Kira say it. Kira looked at her sadly and turned back to the waterfall, wrapping her arms protectively around herself and hugging herself lightly.

"Yeah, that's true. You were special Setsuna-san. I couldn't forget you, no matter how hard I tried. No matter how much I wanted to." The vampire shrugged a little. "Don't worry though. I don't hold you responsible like Akio did. Remembering you…that was my choice more or less." Setsuna couldn't help the tears and she covered her mouth with a hand.

"It still wasn't supposed to be like that. I left so no body would get hurt. It wasn't supposed to be worse. I'm sorry Kira-san, I'm so sorry for that, for all of this. I..." She choked slightly and Kira turned back to her, tears in her eyes as well.

"It's okay Setsuna-san. Remembering you was a good thing. Rei-chan figured it all out. Remembering you kept me good Setsuna-san, it kept me right." Setsuna almost bent at the knees, the tears flowing down her face as she watched the tears in Kira's eyes well-up." It was hard Setsuna-san. I missed you. I missed you... so much." Kira was crying just as hard as Setsuna and raised her arm, ready to wipe away Setsuna's tears. She stopped mid-way through and dropped her arm to her side, trying to stop her own tears. Kira turned on her heel, ready to leave and Setsuna stepped forward, suddenly finding the courage to say what she needed to. She'd hid from her feelings for so long, denied what she felt but...

"I missed you too, Kira-chan." She said and Kira spun sharply, looking at Setsuna with wide eyes. Feeling the need to spill everything Setsuna began talking rapid-fire, needing to get it all out. "I didn't want to leave Kira-chan, I didn't want to leave you. I fought with myself for months before. I tried to think of anything else I could do, of any other way. All I could decide on was that my duty to the Princess had to come first Kira-chan, it had too." Looking down she shook her head slightly. "I was always amazed at how Michiru-san and Haruka-san could do it, even back then. How they could allow themselves to love each other, but still put protecting the Princess first, put it above protecting each other." She looked up sharply.

"And even once Ami-chan and Makoto-chan and Rei-chan and Minako-chan were supposed to get together. They always managed to balance duty and love. I never understood that. I never thought I could. I didn't think that I was strong enough to do that. That's why I stayed away from love. That's why I swore that I would never fall in love. That even if I was to be with someone I would never let my feelings for them become stronger than my dedication to my duty. My dedication to my Princess." Taking a soothing breath she looked into Kira's eyes and saw the uncertainty in the vampire's gaze. Setsuna sighed and took another deep breath.

"But with you Kira-chan, I failed with you. Despite all of my efforts and wishes, I fell in love with you." Kira started to cry again, silent tears running down her cheeks as Setsuna continued. "Fighting with myself between the two tore me apart Kira-chan. It hurt so much, I was devastated. But, I had to leave Kira-chan. I had to be a senshi first no matter how much it killed me to say goodbye to you. I'll always have to be a senshi first." Setsuna was speaking calmly and through her tears Kira regarded her curiously. Setsuna had a small, almost childish smile on her face. She suddenly looked very shy and uncertain, but determined.

"But, I mean... if someone didn't mind that..." She trailed off and Kira allowed the surprise on her face.

"Don't toy with me like that Setsuna-chan. Last I checked that law was still in place. If it's gonna be the Princess first, then isn't this a big no-no?" She questioned and Setsuna dug a toe into the ground before looking back at Kira.

"Do you know why the law is in place Kira-chan?" She asked after a moment and Kira sighed heavily, wiping away her tears and leaning up against the tree again.

"Actually I do. Many demons in the underworld were proud of what he had done. I know the story particularly well because, the demon who destroyed that planet... sired the vampire that sired me." Reeling slightly Setsuna regarded Kira's downcast face and shook it off.

"Then you know the law is there to protect the senshi from evil." Kira nodded and sighed.

"Yep." Setsuna smiled slightly.

"You're not evil Kira-chan." She said slowly and Kira looked up into her eyes. Setsuna looked hopeful now, happy. Is she really saying... Not fully believing what she was hearing Kira thought quickly.

"Your Princess can't be too happy that I kidnapped two of her senshi." Setsuna stepped closer, sensing Kira's uncertainty, and shrugged lightly.

"It helped them both in the end actually. And you did release them both. As well as sustain terrible injury fighting a battle for us." She added and Kira just stared at her, a hopeful feeling creeping into being. She shook her head a little and stared at Setsuna.

"I wasn't evil back then either Setsuna-chan. Are you telling me that fighting Akio for the sake of good was all it took for your Princess to accept me?" Setsuna looked up at the sky then back at Kira.

"I think that that combined with that fact that you stayed good for so long, was plenty to convince her. 1000 years is a long time to stay good Kira-san. A long time. Please Kira-chan, I don't want to let you go."

"I don't get it Setsuna-san. I don't get you. You say you ran from me because you had to be a senshi first. Has that changed now?"

"No, no it hasn't. I was born a senshi Kira-chan, I will always be that first."

"Then how can you be here, telling me how you felt? How you feel."

"Because I'm stronger now Kira-chan. I'm strong enough to love the Princess, and to love you. I can make this work now Kira-chan."

"And what? You just couldn't then?" Kira demanded, getting a little agitated. "Why was it so easy for you to walk away before and yet you can't let me go now?"

"It wasn't easy for me before. I hated losing you." Setsuna defended. "I just had to…"

"Yeah, I know. You had to be a senshi first. But you're still a senshi first now right? You're just suddenly strong enough now? You suddenly care enough to make it work? What? You didn't care back then? Did you even think of me Setsuna-chan? Did I even cross your mind at all in the past 1000 years?" Kira demanded angrily. Setsuna straightened and frowned.

"Actually I was at my post for most of that time. I had to keep watch over the streams of time until all of the senshi had been reborn. I wasn't even Setsuna again until recently."

"But you didn't look me up? Losing me tore you up inside, but you never thought to see how I was doing?" Kira said sarcastically and Setsuna got frustrated, raising her voice.

"I had to move on Kira-chan. I had decided to be a senshi. Thinking about or seeing you would have made it worse. I had to give up on you to be true to my duties, and that's exactly what I did!"

"You forgot about me. I'm glad I'm so blasted memorable!" Kira hissed and Setsuna almost growled.

"Of course I forgot about you, I had to. I did my absolute best not to think about you at all!"

"Oh? And why is that? Afraid I'd mess up your perfect senshi life?!"

"I didn't think about you because if I had even let myself see your face for an instant I would have abandoned my duties and run back to you!" Setsuna yelled, sobbing. Kira stopped and looked and her with a pained gaze. Setsuna kept crying and fell down on her knees, the whirlwind of emotion to much for her. "I almost didn't leave you Kira-chan." She whimpered. "It scares me to this day how close I was from walking away from it all. Abandoning the Princess to be with you. I was so close to just leaving everything and everyone behind." Setsuna took a haggard breath. "But at the last second I heard her talking to her mother. I heard the Princess telling Serenity how glad she was that she had her guardians at her side. How safe she felt because of our loyalty, because of our strength. Then I realized I couldn't leave her Kira-chan. She needed me. And I needed her. I may have been happy for a while, but my place is defending her, protecting her. Walking away from you hurt me more than anything else I have ever seen or done. It ripped me apart Kira-chan. But that's why I couldn't think about you. That's why I couldn't see you. I knew that I felt so strongly for you that it would over-power my sense of duty. And I couldn't let that happen." Setsuna looked up at Kira with a tear-stained face, shivering from her sobs. She pleaded that Kira understand, see what she meant as the vampire sank to her knees as well.

"Don't you see Kira-chan? I loved you so much I thought that you would be able to pull me away from the Princess. I thought that I would betray everything I was born for just to be with you. That's why I ran. The law, the law gave me something to blame. Something to focus on instead of acknowledging the real reason I left. Because I loved you. Because I love you now Kira-chan. I can never be sorry enough for leaving you, even though I had to do it. But I swear to you that will never happen again. I won't ever leave you Kira-chan. Never again." With that Setsuna just sat back on her knees, sniffing and trying to bring herself back under control. She felt absolutely raw and she had opened herself up more today that she had ever before. She was aching all over and she couldn't stop shivering. With nothing left to say, all she could do was wait for Kira's next move. Kira was sniffing slightly but was otherwise quiet making Setsuna shift uncomfortably. After a bit she stood and Setsuna followed suit, not looking up and doing her best not to rock from foot to foot.

"And everyone is really okay with you just coming out here like this? I mean, last I checked the tall blonde, her girlfriend and their kid all hated me." Setsuna considered her words carefully before speaking.

"I think it will take a while before they welcome you with open arms. But they've all been through a lot. They know you were just trying to freak everyone out. And as for Hotaru…well, she has a past that was much worse than your threat." Kira stopped rubbing the back of her fists in her almost dry eyes and raised an eyebrow at that.

"You senshi lead interesting lives."

"We try." Setsuna said softly. "You'll get used to it." She added, trying to get a hint as to where Kira stood.

"Will I now?" The vampire asked, her voice still not giving anything away. Setsuna didn't look up as she answered.

"If I have anything to say about it you will." She said, being as obvious as she could. After a moment of silence Kira responded.

"I just want to be clear about what you're saying." Kira said slowly and Setsuna almost sighed in exasperation, cocking her head and looking up to see the hopeful, teasing smile on Kira's face. She regarded the vampire with a playful grin and rubbed at her redder than usual eyes.

"You aren't going to make this easy on me are you?" She sniffed and Kira looked at her, staring at her with her heart in her eyes.

"If you're saying what I think you are, then I've been waiting over a thousand years to hear it." She said softly, holding her breath. Setsuna smiled gently, her face turning more serious. She stepped closer to Kira and gazed at the woman who could still make her palms sweaty, still make her chained heart beat. Making sure Kira had met her eyes Setsuna breathed deeply.

"I love you Kira-chan. And, if you don't mind being second only to the Princess, and if you're willing to forgive a thousand years of stupidity..." She trailed off and Kira couldn't help the huge smile on her face. Choking a little she looked down and then back up at her love, disbelief almost banished from her face.

"Setsuna-chan…" She whispered and was interrupted as Setsuna jumped at her and Kira found herself wrapped in the time senshi's embrace. Brimming with happiness Kira returned the gesture and buried her head in Setsuna's neck, breathing in her scent deeply, remembering the feel of being in her arms. The warmth of her up close. All past ills forgotten Kira pulled back just enough to meet eyes with Setsuna one last time before moving forward and kissing her deeply. A thousand years of desire and want coming forward at once, Setsuna fought not to be overwhelmed and returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm and passion. The heat of the vampire's kiss made her weak in the knees and forced her to tear up once again, but for the first time in a long time it was with absolute happiness.

Just down the path a ways Hotaru giggled and leaned up against Haruka, whispering that now Christmas was going to be awesome. Haruka smiled at her daughter's words and held Michiru close. Watching the beautiful scene in front of them made her feel all snugly. They had all waited a few minutes after Setsuna had left before curiosity had gotten the better of their Princess and they had trooped out the door. After taking only one wrong turn they had all reached the pair about the time that Kira and Setsuna were standing up. The tear stains on both faces had given them all reason to worry but a few minutes of silent watching had paid off.

A small tug and Haruka tore her gaze down to her lover who gestured over her shoulder. Everyone was there, watching Kira and Setsuna hold each other. Usagi snuggled into Mamoru and he leaned down and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Minako and Rei were standing next to one another, both blushing lightly as their hands entwined. Ami was leaning up against Makoto and she titled to her head back to regard the lightening senshi with a smile. Makoto bent slightly and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and Ami grinned happily.

Haruka smiled broadly at her own love who had been watching them as well and then turned back to the newest lovebirds only to find them staring at the group. Hand in hand they walked back down the path and Usagi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hotaru-chan told us where you'd run off too. We just wanted to see if everything was okay. How did you know we were here?" She asked curiously and Setsuna turned to Kira who smiled.

"Vampires have excellent hearing." She said and Usagi sweat dropped a bit. Seeing that Haruka was feeling maybe a bit too at ease and wanting to needle her for earlier, Setsuna grinned playfully and nudged Kira's shoulder lightly.

"If your hearing is really that good, you should be sure to wear really good ear-plugs on weekend nights." She said. Kira raised an eyebrow and Setsuna leaned in conspiratorially to whisper, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "That's when Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan have their 'alone time' together." The snickers started first as both Haruka and Michiru turned beet red. Then Kira couldn't hold it in anymore and broke out laughing as the rest of the group followed suit. Their happy sounds drifting up through the willow branches.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Author's Note: And more, because happy endings, though sappily sweet and toooo neatly tied up, still freakin' rock.

Disclaimer: ...Honestly, do I still have to say they aren't mine? Still?

**EPILOUGE **

Trumpets blasted and drums sounded across the Great Hall. Everyone knelt as Neo Queen Serenity glided into the room from the back of stage. The senshi all stood in full dress, standing side by side on either side of the Queen's entrance. Endymion stood near the front of the stage, bowing slightly as Serenity approached. Serenity nodded to all of her senshi as she passed. Mercury and Jupiter standing next to one another, wearing matching gold bands. Mars and Venus standing next to them, silver engagement bands glittering in the sun. She smiled at Endymion briefly before approaching the lone figure who was on one knee at the front and center of the stage, the sole reason for this ceremony. The girl raised her head as Serenity approached and the Queen smiled down at Kira.

"Kira-san, " She began, " You and I did not first meet on the best of terms. The senshi and your kind were in constant battle, opposite sides from the start. But you turned your back to their evil, choose to fight for good, to fight for us. Since that day you have proven yourself loyal to the Crown, an invaluable member of this team." Kira cocked her head curiously and Serenity almost laughed. It had been hard to keep all of this a secret from Kira, but seeing her face when she found out what this was all for would be worth it. Serenity raised her arms and called forth her septor, the Millennium Crystal nestled in it's edge. She stood directly before Kira, and lowered it to tap Kira's left shoulder.

"Kira-san, as Queen of the Millennium Kingdom, holder of the Millennium Crystal," She touched Kira's right shoulder with the glowing crystal and smiled. "I hear-by name you a guardian to the Kingdom. An honorary Sailor Senshi." Kira's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide but Serenity only grinned. "Stand Kira." She commanded and Kira did, looking at Serenity in shock and wonder. To have been accepted by them was one thing, but this? "Do you accept this position and all of the responsibilities it entails?" Serenity asked carefully and Kira's eyes darted behind the Queen briefly, seeking out the security of Pluto. The guardian of time gave her a proud grin and Kira straightened her back and faced the Queen. She inclined her head slightly and forced her voice to sound calm.

"I would be honored, your majesty." She said and the Queen nodded to her. The senshi all broke out into cheers and, unable to help herself, Kira gave the Queen a big hug. When she pulled back Serenity just squeezed her shoulders lightly and steeped back as the others came to congratulate her. Kira shook hands and gave hugs and took congratulations for a while, still in shock. _Me, a sailor senshi._ Finally, the senshi she wanted to greet the most approached her and she held Pluto tightly. "Now I'm like you Pluto. Now we're both senshi." She whispered happily and grinned broadly into her lover's shoulder, tears welling in her eyes. Pluto beamed with happiness, proud of Kira and pleased that she had earned this right. She kissed her love gently and did her best to ignore the whistling from Uranus.

After a bit and a final congrats, Neo Queen Serenity left with Endymion and the senshi all transformed back. Kira was snuggling happily with Setsuna when Ami and Makoto walked up again.

"Hey, congrats again Kira-san." Makoto said happily and Kira grinned.

"Thank you. Now I just have to decide on whether or not to get a fuku myself. What do you think I should do Suna-chan?" They all laughed as Setsuna fought a small blush.

"I'm sure Setsuna-san will be happy no matter what you do. Though I think she'd prefer the skirt." Makoto said with a grin and Setsuna blushed again though the idea of her girlfriend in said short skirt was a happy thought indeed. Kira gave them both hugs and they walked out hand in hand. Watching them leave Kira gave a small chuckle.

"You know, I'm glad Makoto-chan finally got over my and Ami-chan's little thing so long ago." Setsuna laughed a little remembering just how long Makoto had been annoyed with Kira after discovering just what her girlfriend's vacation had consisted of. Rei and Minako headed their way and Setsuna hid her laughter.

"Hey you two." Kira greeted happily and hugs were exchanged all around.

"Aw no uniform? And here I thought you'd look good in red and orange." Rei quirked and Minako nodded adamantly.

"Yeah. Orange and red go very well together." Kira laughed realizing that their colors would probably be her own.

"Oh hey. " She mentioned, a thought popping to mind. "Speaking of colors, did you ever decide on a color scheme to use at the wedding?" Minako sighed heavily and Rei shook her head.

"We still haven't been able to decide. The decorators are going crazy with the date only a month away too." Minako took Rei's hand and grinned.

"We actually have to get going. We have an appointment with them this afternoon." Kira waved to them as they walked out, bits of a conversation that consisted of 'pastels!' and 'neons!' hitting both Kira and Setsuna as the girls disappeared from view. Seeing the amused look on Kira face Setsuna giggled and nudged her shoulder.

"At least Minako-san was never mad at you." She said and Kira made a face.

"Actually, she had a bit of an odd gleam in her eyes when she told me it was okay. Blasted doujin writers…" Kira said and Setsuna sweat-dropped. She took Kira's hand and with a smile they started on their way out, meeting with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru near the door.

"Well, it's been a long day. What do you say we all head home?" Haruka asked and Kira smirked.

"Are you sure we should go home? I mean, it is a weekend tonight." Michiru flushed lightly Haruka's face turned slightly sour.

"It should be okay. We're both a bit too tired tonight considering that someone kept us up last night." She grumbled and it was Setsuna's turn to flush as Kira laughed sheepishly. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and trotted along side her parents, laughing lightly with them as they walked out the door.


End file.
